


Splatoon Boyfriend Scenarios

by Honeywhip



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhip/pseuds/Honeywhip
Summary: ❥Scenarios between you and your favorite Splatoon manga characters!  Requests closed!  Characters inklude, Goggles, Rider, Aloha, Army, Mask, and Prince!





	1. They give you a gift

💙 Goggles 💙

"Hey, Hey! Y/n?!" Your boyfriend, Goggles said to you. You turned your attention away from your phone.

"What's up?" You replied.

"Look at this!" Goggles held out a pair of goggles identical to the ones he wears, "Now we can be twins!"

"Wow! Thanks!" You said, happily putting the goggles on your head.

"Let's go do some turf war to show them off!" Goggles suggested, taking your wrist and dragging you to the tower.

💚 Rider 💚

"Hey, Y/N?" Rider asked. You both were buying some new gear for yourselves for an upcoming tournament.

"Yeah?" You replied.

"Didn't you need some (ability)?" Rider asked, holding up your favorite peice of gear. You squealed and took the gear from him.

"I need it, I need it, I need it!" You said, clutching the gear to your chest.

"I'll buy it for you." Rider proposed.

"Really? You don't have to." You said. Rider shook his head and gave you the money, and you cheerfully skipped to the cash register to pay for the item. 

💗 Aloha 💗

"Y/n, you don't treat yourself enough! You can't just spend all of you money on gear or weapons!" Aloha said, leaning back in his chair. You both were hanging around inkopolis square.

"But I need this stuff." You replied.

"You can't just always buy what you need. Here." Aloha gave you a small bag.

"What's this..?" You asked, taking the bag and looking inside. A new video game that you'd wanted for a while was inside.

"Thanks, Aloha, you didn't have to. I could've bought it." You said. He smiled and shook his head.

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were getting ready for a tournament. You were putting on your gear when Army approached you with a can.

"Since you're a new member, you're going to need this." Army gave you the can, "It's face paint."

"Ooh! I get to look cool too!" You said cheerfully. You opened up the can and looked at the black liquid.

"You put it on like this." Army said, dipping his finger in the paint and painting a line under each of his eyes. You did the same, except slightly sloppier.

"Cute..." Army said under his breath, quiet enough that you couldn't hear.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were lazing around the apartment, as usual. You on your phone while Mask stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"Why don't you get something nice." He said, handing you a $20 bill.

"Eh? Are you tipping me? I'm not a waitress y'know..." You said.

"I mean, I could've just bought you something. But then it would be a waste if you didn't like it." Mask replied.

"That's true." You said, shoving the money in your pocket.

💛 Prince 💛

You were sitting in front of the TV, playing video games like usual. Prince went to the store to get food and stuff.

"Y/N-chan! I'm home! I got you something special!" Prince said happily, setting his bags on the counter and digging through them.

"Eh? What?" You said, pausing your game and walking to him.

"Here! I hope you love it!" He smiled and handed you a plastic box that looked like a cardboard box. You messed with it and pressed a button accidentally.

"Meow!" A kitty peeked out of the box and swiped at where you pressed.

"It's a bank! Watch..." Prince took a coin from his pocket and pressed it down on the food dish button, and the cat popped out again, swiping the coin into the bank.

"It's adorable! Thank you" You said happily.

"Really? You're welcome! I was worried you wouldn't like it!" Prince replied, a sparkle in his eyes as he'd made you happy.


	2. You get in an argument

💙 Goggles 💙

"Goggles, have you seen my Crusty Seanwich?" You asked the blue haired inkling. You heard a loud burp come from him.

"What was that?" Goggles asked. You sighed.

"Every day Goggles! I used the Bamboozler during Salmon Run to buy that Seanwich!" You whined.

"That was yours? Oops..." Goggles looked down.

"Uwaaah... Now I'm gonna die of starvation..." You crawled across the floor into your bed. Goggles watched you with guilt.

💚 Rider 💚

"I told you to stop distracting me!" Rider argued. All you did was playfully spray him with your weapon during a turf war match.

"Rider, it was just for fun. Calm down." You said, crossing your arms.

"We lost the match! Ugh. You're so annoying!" Rider slammed his roller on the pavement.

"I'll see you later, Rider." You said, walking away to get something to eat.

💗 Aloha 💗

You'd just woken up and reached for your phone on your bedside table. When you grabbed it, you noticed the screen was shattered, and it was poorly covered in tape... 

"Aloha?!" You called for the obvious culprit.

"Y- Yeah?" Aloha nervously peeked into the room.

"How did this happen?" You said, showing him the cracked phone.

"Well... Ya see... I dropped it... Off the side of a building..." He said nervously.

"What?!? How?!?" You said, shocked. How does one drop someone else's phone off the side of a building...

"Well I went to a sick party last night on the roof of a huge skyscraper, but I accidentally grabbed your phone instead of mine. So I figured you wouldn't mind if I took a few pics... But then someone bumped into me and I dropped it off of the rooftop..." He explained, "But don't worry! I'll buy you a new one!!" Aloha quickly ran out of the room to escape your wrath.

💘 Army 💘

You gasped as you took Army's jacket out of the washing machine. A large black stain marked over its pocket- inside was an open tin of his signature black paint. You tried everything to get it off, but it was no use.

"Uhm... Army?" You said, walking into his room with the jacket behind your back.

"Yes?" He looked up from his notebook.

"I'm really, really sorry..." You showed Army the stained jacket.

"Y/n! What the heck?!" He shot up from his chair and took the jacket.

"I didn't see the paint in there!" You explained. 

"Pay more attention next time!" Army tossed the ruined jacket into the corner of the room. You took the hint and left the room.

❤ Mask ❤

"Give it back! Achoo!" Mask called after you. You'd taken his mask off to clean it, and his allergies started to act up.

"Just a minute! I'm almost done." You said. Mask couldn't get another word out from all of the sneezing, and once you finished your gave the mask back to him and he immediately put it back on.

"I hate you." Mask said, sniffling a little from inside the mask.

"Love you too." You said, cleaning the rest of your gear.

💛 Prince 💛

"I- I'm so sorry Y/n! Please forgive me!" Prince said with tears in his eyes. He's accidentally spilt a drink onto your keyboard, Makin it all sticky. You couldn't bear to hurt his feelings, so you decided to stay silent until you calmed down.

"I- I'll buy you a new one! An even nicer one! Please!" He begged. You sighed.

"Fine..." You replied. Prince quickly ran off to go buy you a new keyboard.

You get in an argument

"I- I'm so sorry Y/n! Please forgive me!" Prince said with tears in his eyes. He's accidentally spilt a drink onto your keyboard, Makin it all sticky. You couldn't bear to hurt his feelings, so you decided to stay silent until you calmed down.

"I- I'll buy you a new one! An even nicer one! Please!" He begged. You sighed.

"Fine..." You replied. Prince quickly ran off to go buy you a new keyboard.


	3. You get hurt

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles decided to grab some Crusty Seanwiches for lunch after a long day of turf war. Goggles sat at a table while you went to get the food. When you turned around and walked back to the table, a jellyfish cut in front of you on a skateboard, making you trip and fall. Your food flew out of your hands, and Goggles rushed to you aid.

"Y/n! Are you dead?!" Goggles said.

"No but I want to be..." You sat up and looked at the food splayed across the pavement with tears in your eyes.

"Oh no your knees!" Goggles grabbed your leg worriedly.

"Owie owie owie they sting!" You hissed.

"Oops, sorry!" He dropped your leg and you stood up, brushing off the pebbles that had stuck to your knees. Crusty Sean gave you both a new Seanwhich, after you cleaned up of course.

💚 Rider 💚

You begged Rider to teach you how to use his Dynamo roller. He eventually let you try it.

"Firmly grasp it." Rider said, positioning your hands on the heavy roller's handle.

// Kill me for that reference.

"Alright I'll let go now." Rider said. You prepared to bear the weight of the weapon as he let go of it. When he let go, you fell backwards from the weight, falling on your head.

"Y/n! I told you I was letting go!" Rider said, rushing to your aid. You sat up and rubbed your head.

"Uwa... How do you even carry that thing..." You whined. Rider sighed.

"Let's get some ice..." Rider helped you up, grabbed his roller, and held your hand as you both walked out of the training room to get an ice pack.

💗 Aloha 💗

You and Aloha were invited to a party together. The venue for the party had a pool in it. After a splash war, you and Aloha got out of the pool to take pictures and eat. As you followed after Aloha, you slipped and fell backwards, hitting the back of your head.

"Owie owie owie!" You said, holding the back of your head. Aloha didn't seem to notice, as he was caught up taking selfies.

"Aloha! Your girl fell!" One of the party goers said. 

"Oh! Y/n!" Aloha ran up to you, nearly slipping as well, "You okay?" 

"I think so... It hurts though." You stood up with Aloha.

"Injury selfie!" Aloha said, snapping a photo with his phone.

"Aloha! Now's not the time!" You scolded.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Aloha replied. 

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were doing some Salmon Run together. The salmon weren't particularly rowdy today, so there were barely any bosses. You were sitting on a ledge while Army shot a blaster at some Chum. Suddenly, you felt a strong pinching feeling on your hand. You looked down to see a small fry biting you.

"Owie! Army helllllp!" You said, shaking your hand to try to get the small fry off. Army quickly turned around and shot your face with the blaster, killing the salmonid.

"Are you okay?" Army said, looking at your hand.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me!" You smiled. Army blushed and looked away.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were attending the usual S4 meeting. Aloha and Army were having a heated debate as usual, while you and Mask dozed off. You had your head on your hand, propping it up with your elbow. As you drifted asleep, your head dropped and you smacked your head on the table.

"Shit..." You cursed, rubbing your head. Mask heard the sound and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" You said, giving Mask the death stare.

"Whatever." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

💛 Prince 💛

You were lazing around in bed as usual. Your phone was at 5% charge and you needed your charger. You got up to get it, but tripped over one of your other chargers. Prince heard the sound of you falling from the other room and ran as fast as he could to check on you.

"Y/n-chan?! Are you okay?" Prince said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You said, getting up.

"Thank goodness..." He said. He cuddled with you a while after that to make you feel better.


	4. You get matching shirts

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles went shopping for new gear since his slipped off and got lost. 

"Y/n! Look, they're matching!" He said, holding up two shirts. One had a pizza with the left half missing, and one with a pizza with the right half missing.

"Aw! Let's be matching!" You said. You both bought the shirts and wore them to turf war.

💚 Rider 💚

Goggles stole Riders clothes again, so you both went to the store to buy replacements. While Rider was looking through the clothes, you found matching shirts. One had the word Salt inside of a shaker and the other had the word Pepper inside of a shaker. As you took the shirts off the rack, Rider immediately said no.

"Why not?" You asked.

"Because it'll make me look like an idiot." He replied.

"C'mon. You won't look like an idiot. I love you~" You said.

"Ugh. No." He groaned.

"You WILL wear this shirt and you'll like it and we'll take pictures and do turf war together." You stated. Before he could say no, you went to pay for the shirts and forced Rider to wear it to turf war with you. Of course he wore the salt one. He blushed the entire day, but didn't take it off. 

💗 Aloha 💗

"Y/n!" You heard Aloha say as he walked in the door. He went grocery shopping while you stayed home.

"Yay, you're home!" You said, skipping up to him. Aloha set his bags down and started to dig through them.

"Look what I found!" He said, pulling out two shirts. One said Peanut butter in tan letters and the other said jelly in purple letters.

"Oh my gosh!" You said, taking your peanut butter shirt.

"We need to wear these to the party tomorrow!" Aloha suggested. 

"Heck yeah!" You replied. You and Aloha wore the shirts often to turf war or parties and even bought more after that.

💘 Army 💘

"This is... Unusual..." Army said, looking at you both in the mirror. You both were wearing shirts covered in hearts with heart clips in your tentacles.

"Unusual? It's cute!" You said, hugging him.

"Cute..?" Army blushed, "Well... What do we do now?"

"Well... How about some turf war?" You suggested. Army sighed and called two more teammates and you played turf war in your matching outfits.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask went to the store to buy new clothes. While you were searching through the clearance bin, you found two matching shirts. One had the word Netflix on it, and the other said chill.

"Hey, hey, Masky." You said, poking at Mask as he almost fell asleep on a chair.

"Hm?" He replied, opening one eye.

"We should wear these together!" You showed him the two shirts.

"Eh... No." He said, closing his eyes again.

"Why noooot!" You whined.

"Because couples shirts are stupid." He said.

"C'mon. Pleeeeeaaaase?" You whined. 

"One time." He said. You squealed in happiness and went to pay for the shirts. Mask kept to his word and wore his shirt for one day during training.

💛 Prince 💛

You and Prince were shopping for gear. As you dug through the racks, you found a shirt that said 'Prince' on it, and a matching one that said 'Princess'. 

"Hey, Prince. This shirt has your name on it!" You said, showing him the shirts, "and there's a matching one for me too!"

"Wow! We could be matching!" Prince said smiling. You both bought the shirts and wore them to training together. Of course Prince would get an earful from Emperor.


	5. You get harrassed

💙 Goggles 💙

Another day at school. You were at your desk trying to finish some homework you'd forgotten about, when you heard a familiar giggle. Then, you felt something being smacked against your head, creating a thick cloud of white dust that hurt your eyes and caused you to cough. Goggles noticed and ran up to you worriedly.

"Look at you! Absolutely disgusting, as usual." They said, holding two chalk erasers.

"Hey, meanie! What's wrong with you?! Y/n's nice and you should treat her nicely!" Goggles yelled at your bully. They made a 'tsk' sound and walked away.

"Y/n, let's go to the nurse or something." Goggles said. The nurse sent you home for the day to clean up, and Goggles found a way to get out of school to hang out with you.

💚 Rider 💚

You and Rider were at the mall together. It wasn't very busy that day and not many people passed by. Rider had to go to the bathroom, so you waited near the bathrooms, leaning against a wall and looking at your phone. You didn't notice a stranger approaching you. He grabbed you by your waist and covered your mouth, dragging you into the men's bathroom. You tried to yell or get away but he was much stronger than you. He brought you into the bathroom but Rider was inside, washing his hands. A look of shock immediately washed over his face and he punched him in the head, knocking him out. You gasped for breath when your mouth was freed.

"C'mon, we need to find security." He said, helping you up and rushing you out if the bathroom. 

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha brought you along to another one of his parties again. You were minding your own business, lounging on a chair. A partygoer, who was obviously drunk, approached you.

"Heeeey! Sexy!" He slurred. You sighed.

"Hello." You replied back.

"Haha. Your ass would look great without those clothes on!" He said, coming dangerously close to you. He spoke a little too loudly, and Aloha noticed him. 

"Hey, hey! Go drown in the punch, loser!" He said, flailing his arms around. His attacks were ineffective, and he passed out on the floor.

"We should go home. These people are trash." He said, annoyed. You both gathered your things and left.

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were waiting in the lobby for a turf war match. While you both were talking, you noticed a male inkling that was staring at you. It couldn't have been a coincidence, he'd been looking at you for a solid ten minutes straight. It was making you uncomfortable.

"Uhm, Army, why is that guy staring at me? It's freaking me out..." You said uncomfortably, nudging your head a little towards the guy. Army went to go confront the guy.

"Are you staring at her?" Army asked the boy, pointing at you.

"Yeah, I am. You have a problem?" He replied.

"I do, actually. You're making her uncomfortable." Army said.

"Who cares? It's not like she'll get attention from any other men. She's probably desperate!" He said. Army walked away and grabbed your hand, taking you to the security jellyfish that would escort him out.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask went to the arcade together. You had been trying to get a plush inside the crane game, and Mask got bored and went to the Pac Man game I few feet away. While you were playing, you suddenly felt someone start to grope you. You quickly turned around and seen a stranger.

"What the hell?!" You yelled, slapping him. Mask heard you and went over to see what happened.

"He was touching me!" You said to Mask. He gave the stranger a dirty look that sent him running out of the arcade.

"Are you alright?" He asked. You nodded, still in shock.

"Why don't we go get something to eat." He said, taking you to your favorite restaurant to eat.

💛 Prince 💛

You and Prince were at the newly opened amusement park, waiting in line for it to open. As you both were waiting, the person behind you reached around you and gropes your chest.

"Stop!" You tried to wrangle free from him but he was holding you too tightly.

"Hey, don't touch her like that! It's not nice!" Prince gave an intimidating, but unintentionally cute glare. After he didn't listen, Prince started trying to tear him off of you, which brought more attention to him and scared him off.

"Creep..." You said, straightening yourself.

"You'd better run you big fat meanie!" Prince yelled after the guy. You laughed quietly at him.


	6. You go to the beach

💙 Goggles 💙

"Beach day, beach day!" Goggles chanted, skipping to the sand with a pool ring around his waist. You followed behind with a cooler full of ice cream and some towels.

"Wait for me, Goggles!" You said, struggling to carry everything. Goggles ran back and helped you.

"What to do first?!" Goggles said excitedly. You looked around before replying.

"Hm... Let's swim!" You said. You both set your things down and Goggles, with a grin on his face, lifted you up above his head and sprinted towards the dock, throwing you in the water. All the while you protesting. After you were dumped in, Goggles jumped in after you.

"What the heck?!" You said in shock, blowing water out of your nose.

"Oops, did you get water up your nose?" Goggles said, scratching the back of his head.

💚 Rider 💚

"It's soooo hooot..." You whined, sprawled out on the floor in front of a box fan. Rider sat on the couch near you, scrolling through his phone. 

"Your talking is only making the room hotter." He sighed, leaning back and watching the ceiling fan spin.

"Why don't we go outside somewhere... Like to the beach." You suggested.

"I guess so." Rider replied. You both got your swimsuits on and walked to the beach. When you arrived, you both went into the water and sunk to neck level, cooling off. After you cooled off, you went to shore and started to play in the sand. 

"Do you know how to make a sand volcano?" Rider asked. You shook your head no. He tough you how. You made a large sand mountain near the shore and made a tunnel for the water to rise out of the top. 

💗 Aloha 💗

You and Aloha we're at a beach party. After an intense.game of water volleyball, you both sat on the sand with some drinks playing tic tac toe in the sand. You won most of the time.

"It's your turn..." You said. 

"Yeah..." Aloha replied, hand on his chin. He still didn't make a move after a while, only staring at the board.

"Aloha..? Aloooohaaaa?" You said, waving your hand in front of his face. Nothing. You poked his cheek, nothing. You grabbed his shoulders and shook him, nothing. You sighed and sat back down. After a few minutes, he finally moved, drawing an x in the sand.

💘 Army 💘

Army brought team orange to the beach for training because they were complaining about the heat.

"Hey, hey! We're not here to play!" Army yelled after the team, who was having a splash fight.

"Why don't you take a break?" You said to Army.

"Fine..." He sighed. You both sat down on the sand and starting building a castle. Unknown to you, Army is actually really good at making sand castles, and you both made one big enough for a small child.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask went to the beach to cool off on a hot day, but immediately after you arrived, Mask fell asleep on the sand. You tried to wake him up, but he shooed you away. You sighed and thought of what to do, and then decided to make sleeping Mask into a mermaid. You buried his lower body in sand and made a tail at the end, then you took some seashells and made them into scales. As soon as you had finished and took a picture, he woke up.

"What the..?" He said, sitting up a little and looking at the masterpiece you'd created.

💛 Prince 💛

"Y/n, Y/n! Look at this one! It's so pretty!" Prince said, picking up another seashell. He held it up to show you.

"It is! It's a little shiny too." You replied. Prince clunked it onto his bucket and walked along the beach to find more. 

"Y/n! I found a message in a bottle!" Prince said, picking up a plastic bottle with a paper inside. You opened it, and Prince read the letter out loud.

"If you're reading this, you're gay..." He read, "I thought it would be something cool from the past!" He sighed. 

"Oh well." You chucked the bottle and note into a nearby trash can and continued on the shell hunt.


	7. When you unexpectedly cuddle

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles was playing Mario Odyssey on the TV. His legs were criss crossed and a jar of pickled plums sat in his lap, with a blanket wrapped around him. You'd just finished some homework and wanted to cuddle and take a nap. You grabbed a blanket and pillow and layed down next to him on the couch, your head laying up against him. 

"Y/n! Are you tired?" Goggles said, smiling down at you.

"Yeah..." You yawned and your eyes closed. Goggles blushed lightly as he gave you a goodnight kiss on your forehead, and continued his game while you cuddled him.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider had went to bed earlier than you. He was laying on his side when you crawled into bed next to him. He wasn't fully asleep yet, and felt you wrap your arms around him and nuzzle into his back. 

"Y/n..?" He mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah?" You said tiredly.

"N- never mind..." He said, cursing himself mentally. 

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha was laying down in the couch, his legs crossed, and scrolling through social media on his phone. You were also on your phone, but you were lonely. You found Aloha on the couch and scooted next to him. He glanced at you and smiled, wrapping one arm around you and you layed next to him. 

💘 Army 💘

Army was on his bed, concentrating on his notebook. He had a pen pressed to his lips, deep in thought. You wanted cuddles, so you plopped down on the bed next to him and laid your head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Eh..?" Army blushed slightly. 

"Hm?" You looked up at him. He blushed harder and trued to turn his attention back to his notes.

❤ Mask ❤

It was cold and rainy outside. The damp weather made Mask more tired than usual, and the cold made him want to bundle up. He was in his bed, with multiple blankets on, dozing off. You wanted some company, so you crawled into the blankets and hugged him with your head on his shoulder. Mask dismissed it, figuring that it was something normal that couples do.

💛 Prince 💛

Prince was nearly asleep on your bed, his head drooping cutely as he dozed off. You decided you wanted a nap as well and got into bed with him, wrapping your arms around him.

"You're so warm..." Prince said, just before falling asleep.


	8. When they flirt

// This is probably pretty bad since I'm completely oblivious to flirting. 

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles were sitting at a table near Crusty Sean's truck. You were both eating when Goggles started to tease you.

"You've got something on your shirt!" Goggles said, pointing to your shirt. 

"Hm?" You looked down, and Goggles booped your nose with his finger. Goggles laughed.

"Is there really something on me?" You asked.

"Nooo." Goggle said, smiling and continuing eating.

💚 Rider 💚

You Rider were sitting at one of the tables in Inkopolis square. You started telling him about one of your recent battles. While you were talking, he looked into your eyes with interest, smiling a little, and eventually holding your hand that was resting on the table. 

"I see you put my advice to work." He said after you finished your story, lightly rubbing his thumb against your hand.

💗 Aloha 💗

After a day of training on a hot day, you and Aloha stopped to get some drinks at Crusty Sean's truck. As you both were relaxing at one of the tables, a break in the conversation arose. You felt a little tickle on your knee, and pulled away from it. 

"What was that..?" You asked, scratching your knee. Aloha giggled and pulled his straw wrapper out from underneath the table.

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were in the turf war lobby, waiting for the rest of team orange. It was pretty awkward, you on your phone and Army looking through his notes. 

"Y- Y/n... You look pretty today..." Army said, blushing and keeping his eyes locked on his notes.

"Aw, thanks." You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush heavier.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were lazing around as usual, playing video games together. You were eating (favorite candy), a lot of it. You hadn't eaten it in a while.

"If you keep eating as much as you are you're gonna get a stomach ache~" Mask said teasingly. 

"It's worth it." You replied, shoving more of the candy in your mouth. 

"Well don't complain to me then~" Mask chuckled.

💛 Prince 💛

You and Prince were getting ready for a tournement. As you were about to leave, Prince wanted to make an adjustment to you white Enperry coat.

"You'd look cuter if you had this part unbuttoned." He said, unbuttoning the first two buttons on your coat to show some of your cleavage.

"Are you sure?" You asked, looking at yourself in the mirror.

"Yup!" Prince replied, a slight blush on his face.


	9. Their favorite date spot

💙 Goggles 💙

The amusement park- There's a lot of exciting things to do there with you. He likes to make you smile by winning a prize for you or taking you on rides.

💚 Rider 💚

Training with you- He likes to see you improve, especially if it's because of him. He can't help but smile when you win a match with a weapon you used to be horrible at.

💗 Aloha 💗

The beach- He likes showing off his surfing skills to you, or playing water games. Or seeing you with a smile on your face after a fun day.

💘 Army 💘

He likes being around you anywhere really, but he enjoys taking you to the mall and buying you everything you please, when you can't stop smiling on the way home because you're so happy. He comes from a wealthy family, so money isn't an issue.

❤ Mask ❤

The arcade- He likes to impress you by getting high scores and winning things for you. He comes often, so his name is usually at the #1 spot on every game there. 

💛 Prince 💛

He doesn't care where it is as long as he's with you. I mean, not places like prison, but you get it. He just feels happy whenever he's around you.


	10. They get drunk

// collab with witherstorm12 on Wattpad

💙 Goggles 💙

You wouldn't think a simple shopping trip would result in a drunk Goggles, but it did. He went shopping with Glasses, since he needed new gear and Glasses was more experienced in the stats. You were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when you heard a knock at the door. When you opened, there stood Glasses with a wobbly Goggles next to him.

"Yeah... He got drunk." He said.

"What?! How?!" You said, both shocked and confused.

"Well... I went to the bathroom and lost him. He went to the liquor store and downed at least an entire bottle of wine and stumbled outside. I had to pay $50 on wine for this guy!" He explained. You sighed and took Goggles inside.

"Oh well, nothing you can do." You closed the door and Goggles fell on the floor.

"Goggles, what were you thinking?" You asked, dragging him by his arms to the bed.

"GRAPE JUICE!!!" He yelled, nearly exploding your eardrums.

"Jeez..." You carried him onto the bed and turned on the TV, laying next to him.

"LET'S WATCH SQUID GORLS!!" Goggles lunged for the remote, changing the channel to a Squid Sisters concert, "YEEEAH THIS IS MY SOOOONG!!!" 

"Hey Goggles calm down, the neighbors are gonna call the cops on us." You said, grabbed his hands and pushing him back onto the bed.

"DANCE WITH MEE!!" He grabbed you hand and yanked it around.

"Ow! That hurts!!" You tried to yank your hand back but it was no use. Eventually, after lots of screaming, he passed out on the bed.

💚 Rider 💚

Team yellow green were celebrating another victory. Their competitors weren't too happy and decided to replace his grape drink with wine. He didn't notice, since that's been the first time he'd drank that brand. By the time he'd finished the drink, he was standing on the couch singing bomb rush blush with the other members. You knew something was up, so you took the lid off his drink and sniffed it... It smelled like alcohol. Just then, Rider stumbled off the couch, falling on the floor and passing out. 

"Is he okay?" Bamboo Hat got down from the couch and poked him.

"Oh cod..." School Uniform looked down at he body on the floor. 

"He's had enough for tonight..." You sighed and dragged him into your bed.

💗 Aloha 💗

"WoooOOOO!!" 

It was utter chaos. Nearly everyone at the party was acting obnoxious- not just partying obnoxious, dangerously obnoxious. You grabbed Aloha's arm just as he was about to take a leap off of the diving board while fully clothed.

"Heeeey~ Don't ruin the fuuuuun~!" Aloha slurred, pulling weakly against your hand.

"We're getting out of here." You said, pulling him back with you.

"Are you gonna take advantage of meeeee~?" He slurred again. You sighed.

"Don't be shyyy~ I know I'm hooot~!" You brought him inside and tossed him onto your bed, where he looked you up and down.

"You're pretty hot toooo~!" He said with a drunken smirk. You shook your head and layed next to him. He nibbled on your shoulder before passing out in your chest.

💘 Army 💘

"C'mon, drink it!" Aloha urged, pushing a glass of what appeared to be grape soda towards Army.

"For the last time Aloha, I'm not drinking your gross pop." Army scribbled in his manual. Aloha got up from his chair and quickly grabbed Army's manual and ran off to the edge of the pool, dangling it above water.

"No! Give it back damnit!" Army ran after Aloha.

"Not until you drink the whole glass~" Aloha teased. Army scoffed and grabbed the cup, downing it all and snatching his manual back and returning to his chair. Aloha, along with the rest of team pink giggled quietly. 

After a few minutes, Army was acting kind of strange. He was slurring his words and his face was flushed.

"Gotta write this in mah manuaaaaaal... Hiccup..!" Army slurred and scribbled in his notebook.

"Army, are you okay? You're acting weird..." You placed your hand on Army's red face. He was warm.

"Ooh, curryyy maaaan! Is that youuuuuu..?" He tackled you and snuggled into your chest.

"What the... What did you put in that drink?!" You yelled at team pink, who was laughing in a huddle.

"Mm~ Hot! Just like currrry!" He nuzzled further in you. You sighed and dragged him out of the party and took him home.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask ran to the convenience store a few minutes before they closed for the night and bought a ton of snacks. You both were planning on staying up all night speed running games together and eating snacks, until Mask started acting strange. He went to the bathroom and didn't come out for a long time, so you got up to check on him. The door was still open, and you saw Mask holding a pair of your panties.

"What're you doing with those?!" You asked, red with embarrassment.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, give em baaaaaaaack~ They smell niiiiiiiiiiice~" He slurred and tried to grab them back.

"What the heck Mask! That's creepy..." You hid your panties away from him and Mask started to hiccup uncontrollably. You thought something was in his drink, and noticed that his apple juice had alcohol in it.

"Mask! You're drunk!" You said, tossing the drink away. He must've accidentally grabbed it while you were rushing through the store. After a bunch of hiccuping, he got really tired and started to wobble, so you took him to bed where he passed out.

💛 Prince 💛

"Uwaaaa..! Y/n... I'm useless! Why do you even love meeeee..." Prince whined, tears running down his face.

"For the millionth time, I do love you. More than words can express." You sighed, Prince was never usually this emotional... You took a look at the lemonade he'd been drinking... 

"Prince, this is hard lemonade..! You're drunk!" You said, tossing it in the trash and looking for him. You found him shoving a plastic fork in an outlet.

"Prince, stop that, it's dangerous..!" You picked him up and brought him into your room, laying him on your bed and cuddling him. He sobbed into your chest, crying himself to sleep as you hugged him tightly.


	11. Your first kiss

💙 Goggles 💙

"Truth or Dare?" Goggles asked. You were both bored and Goggles suggested the game.

"Truth?" You replied. 

"Do you love me?" Goggles asked with a smile.

"Of course I do." You said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Goggles replied.

"Order me a pizza, and pay for it too." You dared. Goggles sighed.

"Fine... Truth or Dare?" Goggles asked again.

"Truth." You replied, not wanting to take the risk of a dare.

"C'mon, you can't just say truth the whole time!" Goggles whined.

"Fine. Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss me!" Giggles dared. 

"On the cheek?" 

"Nope! On the lips!" Goggles leaned forward and you gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

💚 Rider 💚

During a break from training, you and Rider sat on a bench together. You were looking at your phone and didn't notice Rider looking at you with a blush. Without warning, he grabbed your chin and made you look at him. He was focused on your face, with a slight blush. Then he kissed you. After a few seconds, he let you go. 

"Wh- What was that..?" You asked, blushing with a shocked expression.

"A kiss..." He replied, focusing on a smudge on his roller. It was awkward after that.

💗 Aloha 💗

About a day into your relationship, you and Aloha were shopping together.

"Hey, hey, Y/n!" Aloha said. You were in an aisle alone looking at some gear.

"Yeah?" You said. Aloha grabbed your shoulders and kissed you, on the lips. It lasted 10 seconds or so, then he pulled away, smiling with a very faint blush. 

"Thanks..?" You replied, unsure of how to react. 

"You're welcome." Aloha said, grabbing your hand.

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were waiting for the rest of team Orange for training. The square was empty since it was so early in the morning. 

"Y- Y/n?" Army said shyly. You turned your head and Army went in for a kiss on your lips... But missed and kissed your eye. Army quickly pulled away and turned the other direction, blushing furiously.

"What was that..?" You asked, confused.

"N- Nothing! I- I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" Army quickly ran away, red as a tomato. 

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were playing Splatoon together. He had his mask off because Aloha drew some thick eyebrows, a moustache, and a beard on it while he was asleep. Of course his fever was acting up, tilting the match in your favor every time he sneezed. You were too focused on the game to notice his gaze. When the match was over, you turned your head towards him, and you were met with a kiss. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, blushing and turning his focus back on the game.

💛 Prince 💛

You and Prince we're sitting across from each other in a cute little cafe, eating pudding together. There were no other customers, and the workers were in the kitchen.

"How is it?" You asked.

"Tastes good!" Prince smiled, taking another bite of his pudding.

"You look so cute eating it!" You teased. Prince blushed heavily. You leaned forward and kissed him, making him blush even heavier.

"Wh- what was that..?" Prince said, shyly covering his lips.

"A kiss!" You said.

"I- I'll be right back!" Prince ran off to the bathroom as you giggled.


	12. When you first met

💙 Goggles 💙

You were on a losing streak again. After being defeated horribly by team Blue, you gave up, heading to the plaza. As you were sitting on a bench outside the tower, Goggles approached you.

"We should rematch sometime! You didn't seem to be having very much fun that last match!" He said with a smile, giving you a Crust Bucket receipt with his phone number on it. He nagged you every day after until you have in, and he invited you to join team Blue.

💚 Rider 💚

You were waiting in the lobby for the next map rotation. You were texting your friend, and they brought up how a friend of theirs was in desperate need of a substitute teammate. You took up the offer, and joined a tournament with Rider. You won your first tournament together, and he called you up many times after to substitute. Eventually he asked you to join team Yellow Green, and you accepted.

💗 Aloha 💗

There was a party taking place in Mahi Mahi Resort. You didn't care much for it though. You just wanted to scope out the stage before an upcoming tournement. As you were looking around the place, an inkling with pink hair approached you.

"Hey, is that a (weapon)? Super fresh sis!" He said. 

"Thanks, your .52 Gal is pretty cool too." You replied.

"Y'know, I bet a (length) range weapon like that would mix in well with our team. How about you join?" He suggested. You weren't on a team with anyone else at the time, so you accepted. 

💘 Army 💘

You were sitting in the turf war lobby, minding your own business. Team orange was in the lobby as well, but missing one teammate. Army seemed pretty angry at this, and before you knew it, his finger was pointed at you.

"You. We need a teammate." Army said to you.

"Okay..?" You agreed to be a substitute teammate for him since you didn't have anything better to do. After he noticed your skill level, he brought you into team Orange as a substitute member.

❤ Mask ❤

You had just moved in a new apartment and your wifi wasn't installed yet, and wouldn't be for a while. You wanted to play Splatoon though, so you brought your Switch to a public library to use the internet there. You were sitting on a comfy couch near the manga section, and Mask also just so happened to be there. As you were playing, Mask walked up to you.

"Is that a Switch?" He asked. He looked a little intimidating with his Mask on, but he seemed pretty chill.

"Yeah?" You replied, taking off your headphones.

"We should play together sometime." He said, handing you a squid bookmark with his phone number on it. You both played games online together, and eventually you joined team Cyan with him.

💛 Prince 💛

You were struggling a bit financially at the time, turf wars and ranked weren't going your way and you could pay your rent. You started working at a cafe. Every day, you'd see the same short boy walk in- Prince. He'd order his sweets and sit at his usual window table contently, watching the cephalopods outside. You secretly thought he was adorable, but you were too shy to talk to him. But one day, he left his iconic white jacket on his chair. You slipped a handful of candy into the pocket and ran after him, grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, uhm... You forgot this..." You said, giving him his jacket.

"Oh..! Thank you!" He replied. He walked away happily with it, and you walked back to the cafe. The next day, he sparked a conversation with you, thanking you for the candy and telling you about how his brother was mad because his teammate left. You offered to be a substitute, and you both grew close.


	13. You do origami together

// Another collab with witherstorm12 on Wattpad

💙 Goggles 💙

You'd just gotten home from a turf war and found Goggles sitting happily at the dining room table. He was folding paper that looked like other inklings.

"Hey, Goggles, what's this?" You held up a green inkling.

"Oh! That one's Rider! And this one's Army, and this one's Prince, and this one's Glasses!" He pointed to an orange, yellow, and blue paper inkling. You smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm gonna make you next!" He happily grabbed a (favorite color) sheet of paper and started folding it, describing the steps to you along the way.

"Here, it's for you!" He gave you the finished paper inkling/octoling when he finished, along with a cute blue paper heart. You happily took it and thanked him, taping it on the wall next to some posters of yours.

💚 Rider 💚

You found some cute origami paper for really cheap at the craft store. You decided to buy them and make something with Rider. When you got home, you found Rider wiping some smudges off his signature roller.

"Rider! Let's do origami together!" You said, holding out the colorful origami paper.

"Why?" He asked, looking up from his weapon.

"Why not? It's fun!" You dragged him to the kitchen table and spread the paper out.

"You know how to make origami don't you?" You asked Rider. He shook his head, and you started to teach him how to make a crane. He blushed as you stood behind him, moving his hands to teach him what to do. As you were doing the last step, he gave himself a paper cut.

"Ow, mother trucker! That hurt more than a butt cheek on a stick!" He pulled his hand away and stomped to the bathroom to get a band aid.

// Send help I was bullied into making him say that.

💗 Aloha 💗

You'd gotten home from shopping and found Aloha surrounded by glittery paper, smiling happily and swinging his legs under the table. You pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" You asked with a smile. He showed you a bouquet of glittery tropical flowers.

"I made some pretty flowers for my pretty girlfriend! Although they can't compare to your beauty~!" He blushed lightly as you awed at the flowers.

"I wanna make one!" You excitedly grabbed a (favorite color) glittery paper and Aloha taught you how to make a flower out of it, but it turned out lopsided and ugly.

"Awe, it's okay! It's only your first try!" Aloha took the flower and tried to bend it to fix it, although it didn't fix it much.

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were sitting around, him scribbling in his manual and you folding paper boredly. 

"Army, do you know how to make origami?" You asked, turning your chair around. 

"Origami..." He flipped through his manual, "N- No! I don't!" He started frantically flipping through the pages.

"It's okay, I'll show you!" You took out an orange sheet of origami paper and Army sat next to you, scribbling down notes as you see showed him how to make a heart. After you finished, he took a (favorite color) sheet of paper and repeated your steps, making an identical heart. You smiled happily, and Army taped both of the hearts into his manual for 'reference'. (He just smiles when he sees them.)

❤ Mask ❤

Mask was sicker than usual today, to the point where even while wearing his mask he was sneezing. He decided to just take it off to get some air, and you both sat on the living room floor, across from each other by a coffee table. You both were bored and found some origami paper and decided to make some together. Mask was trying to teach you how to make a squid, but he kept sneezing, causing the paper to fly everywhere, making you giggle at him. Eventually he got tired and decided to take a nap, and you made a bunch of cyan colored hearts and sprinkled them all over him, making him smile once he woke up.

💛 Prince 💛

Prince was doing some cleaning and found some old origami paper shoved away. He knew what it was for, and tried to make a little crown for you. He started getting upset because it wasn't turning out how he wanted, and then you walked in.

"Eh? What's wrong?" You asked Prince, who was staring upsettedly at the origami in front of him.

"I- I tried to make a present for you... But it didn't work..." He explained.

"Aw, it's okay! We'll figure it out together!" You sat down next to him and you showed him what he did wrong, and then you both decorated little crowns for each other.


	14. You steal their clothes and weapon

// Another collab chapter with witherstorm12! 💚

💙 Goggles 💙

"Y/n?! Where are my clothes?!" Goggles ran around the house naked, looking for his lost apparel. He didn't even bother to grab some boxers or a towel or anything, but you were used to seeing him nude by now.

"Y/n? You in here?" Goggles walked in your room without knocking and found you wearing his clothes- his signature jacket, shoes, and goggles, as well as his splattershot. 

"Oh! Uh, sorry." You blushed in embarrassment at being caught, and because of the completely naked Goggle in front of you.

"Oh! You're pretending to be me? That's so cute!" He hugged you with a cute smile.

"Thanks... Do you want your clothes back?" You asked, uncomfortably.

"Hm... Nah! They look nice on you." He grabbed some old gear and wore that to turf war instead.

💚 Rider 💚

"Y/n? Have you seen my stuff?" Rider called, looking for you throughout your apartment. He finally found you in front of the mirror, wearing his clothes and posing with his weapon. 

"Y-Y/n?! What're you doing with my clothes?" Rider looked at your body up and down, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, uh... I don't know..." You turned away from the mirror to look at Rider, "I'll give them back..."

"N- No... Uh, keep them for the day..." Rider stopped you from unzipping his jacket, looking away to hide his blush. 

"Oh? Okay." You smiled and Rider left quickly to find something for himself to wear.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha invited you to a party with him. You thought it would just be a house party, but it was a pool party. You didn't bring your swimsuit, so you were bored. As Aloha was in the pool, you took his beach bag with his clothes and weapon inside and changed in to them. As you were playing around with his weapon, Aloha noticed and walked up with a smirk.

"Hey~ You look so adorable in my clothes~" He flirted, hugging you by your lower back.

"Heh, thanks." You blushed lightly and smiled up at him. For the rest of the party, he'd glance at you often and smile faintly; and was extra flirty.

💘 Army 💘

Army was searching his room frantically for his manual. He always has it in his pocket, but his jacket had disappeared too. He gave up searching in his room and found you, sitting on the couch reading his manual; wearing his signature clothes.

"Y-Y/n?!" Army blushed.

"Hm? Oh, you need this?" You held out his manual.

"Y- Yeah... You didn't read what I wrote about you... Did you?" He took the manual from you shyly.

"Yeah, and I wrote some other stuff about me in there too~" You winked and crossed your legs. Army blushed redder.

"Oh, you want your clothes back too?" You asked. Army shook his head.

"N- No... It's fine..." Army turned around and walked back to his room with his manual. 

❤ Mask ❤

"Achoo! Y/n!!!" Mask called for you from his bed. He couldn't find his Mask anywhere and got too weak to search anymore.

"Hm? Kshhh~" You walked in wearing Mask's signature clothing. Mask blushed lightly and sneezed again.

"My mask, I need it..." Mask sniffled. You giggles and kissed him before giving his mask back. Once he put it on, he looked you up and down, checking you out.

"My clothes~?" Mask asked.

"Heh, cute right?" You posed with his carbon roller.

"So cuuuute~" he smirked through his mask, "You should wear them moreee~"

💛 Prince 💛

Prince was walking around the house, collecting laundry with a basket in his hands. He was about to enter your room and your door was cracked open slightly. He put the basket down and peeked inside, blushing as he noticed you wearing his signature clothes and holding his enperry splat dualies. He stared at you for a while, admiring you as you posed in front of the mirror. Until you turned around an noticed him; then he ran off with his basket to the laundry room.

"Prince, were you staring at me?" You asked after you chased after him.

"I- I'm sorry Y/n... I couldn't help it..." He blushes and turned around, embarrassed.

"Aw, it's okay." You patted his yellow tentacles, "Do you need your clothes back?"

"You can keep them on if you'd like." Prince smiled and looked up at you.


	15. You paint his nails

💙 Goggles 💙

You were really bored and messed around with some nail polish. As you were painting your nails, Goggles walked in and saw.

"Y/n! Your nails look pretty!" He complimented with his usual smile, sitting next to you.

"Thanks!" You replied, smiling back and then blowing the polish on your nails.

"Can you make my nails pretty too?" He asked. It was a slightly unusual request, but screw gender roles.

"Sure!" You accepted his request and painted his nails a blue color.

"Yay! Now my fingers are pretty too! Everyone is gonna be so jealous." He admired his painted nails with a smile.

💚 Rider 💚

You sat on the floor, painting your nails a yellow green color. After you'd finished yours, you still wanted to paint more. You thought about painting Rider's nails. He would probably say no if you were to ask him, so you just did it while he was asleep. You snuck up and gently painted his nails a matching yellow green color, blew on them until they dried, and then left him. He woke up not long after.

"Did you paint my nails?" He said, looking at his colorful fingers in confusion.

"Yeah," You replied, "I needed practice." You knew he would never get mad at you for improving yourself.

"Oh... Alright..." He sat next to you. He didn't end up washing the polish off until the next day when he had a battle.

💗 Aloha 💗

"Hey Aloha, do you like my nails?" You showed him your pink, glittery nails that you'd just painted yourself.

"Heck yeah! I want some fresh fingers like those!" He said in his usual happy voice. 

"I can paint them if you want." You suggested, holding up a bottle of the pink nail polish.

"Awesome!" He held out his hands to you, and you painted them pink and glittery. 

"Thanks babe~! They look beautiful~!" He said as you blew on them to dry. He kept the polish on for a while, until it started chipping.

💘 Army 💘

"Hey, Army, can I paint your nails?" You asked him as he was writing in his manual. 

"Of course not." He replied plainly. 

"C'mon, please?" You begged. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll make curry for you." You bargained.

"Fine." He finally agreed. You painted his nails orange. He hated them though, and washed the polish off that night. 

❤ Mask ❤

"Mask, lemme paint your nails." You said, holding a bottle of cyan polish.

"Noooooo... That's for giiiiiiiirlssss." He complained.

"Screw gender roles!" You said.

"I don't wannaaaaaa~" He pulled his hands away from you and you gave up. Until he fell asleep. Then you took the chance and painted his nails. When he woke up, he didn't care that much didn't even bother to confront you about it, keeping it on until it had all chipped away.

💛 Prince 💛

"Prince, lookie!" You showed him your light yellow nails that you'd just painted.

"They're very pretty!" He smiled.

"Can I paint your nails too?" You asked. 

"Uhm... If you want to I guess..." He replied, worried that his brother or his fans would notice. But he wanted to please you.

"Yay~!" You painted his nails the same light yellow color you'd painted your nails and blew them dry.

"Thanks! They look cute." He smiled at you. He kept them painted for a while, but wore gloves whenever he was around Emperor.


	16. They play the pocky game

💙 Goggles 💙

"Y/n! I'm home!!" Goggles said, bursting through the door with grocery bags in hand.

"Hey! You didn't just buy junk this time, did you?" You asked as Goggles set his bags down on the countertop.

"Nope! But I did buy something special!" He started digging through the bags and pulled out a box of (favorite flavor) Pocky.

"Pocky? Ooh~" You smiled.

"Yup! I found out about this fresh new game called the Pocky game, and I wanted to play it with you!" Goggles said with a smile.

"The Pocky game? Where we bite each end and try to break it, then we meet in the middle and kiss?" You asked.

"Yup!" Goggles went into the fridge and poured you and him a glass of milk, then you sat on the couch. Goggles opened up the box and pulled out a stick, then placed it between his teeth with a smile. You learned in and bit the other end; you both bit closer and closer in until your lips met. 

"Ooh! Again! Again!" Goggles eagerly grabbed another stick and you played again, and again, and again, until the box was empty.

💚 Rider 💚

"Hey, Hey Rider." You poked Rider's cheek with a stick of Pocky. 

"Hm?" He replied.

"Let's play the Pocky game." You held the cookie in your mouth and poked it at Rider's cheek again.

"That game? Alright." He turned his head and bit on the opposite end, and you took the first turn. However, when it was Rider's turn he broke the Pocky in half.

"Darn, too rough." You replied, eating your half of the cookie.

"I'll try again." Rider took another stick and you tried again, he got a little further but it still broke. 

"Ugh..." Rider took another Pocky and you played again. You guessed it- broke. 

"How... Unfortunate..." Rider said, trying not to get angry over a silly game. Before he could get another stick, you kissed him. After a moment of shock, he kissed back, and all of his tension released. After a minute, you released him and smiled.

"It's alright." You said. Rider looked away with a slight blush, and you both shared the rest of the Pocky.

💗 Aloha 💗

You and Aloha were bored one day. You were looking for snacks and found a box of Pocky.

"Hey, Aloha! Let's play the Pocky game!" You suggested with a smile.

"Sure~!" He agreed and you sat across from him, both of you biting one end of the cookie. His turn was first, and he bit off the entire cookie and kissed you.

"Wha-? That's not how the game works Aloha." You said, blushing.

"I know, I just couldn't resist~" He took out another cookie and played again, this time playing it correctly.

💘 Army 💘

"Army~" You called after your boyfriend in the sing-song voice that he liked, a box of Pocky in hand. 

"Yes Y/n?" Army said, not turning away from his desk to hide a light blush that dusted his face.

"I got some Pocky, I want to play the Pocky game." You said, opening the box. 

"Pocky game? What's that?" Army asked.

"Well, we each bite one end of the Pocky and we inch closer and closer together until we kiss~" You explained.

"Hm, alright." Army finally turned his chair around and you held a stick of Pocky in your mouth. Army bit the other end, and you took the first turn. Army was frozen, blushing heavily. He bit down on the Pocky and quickly turned away, covering his red face.

"Huh?" You took the stick out of your mouth and looked at Army confused.

"I- I'm sorry, I have work to do..." Army turned back to his desk, still red as a tomato, and you smiled at his shyness.

❤ Mask ❤

You walked into the living room and found Mask sitting on the floor, playing video games as usual. He had a stick of Pocky hanging out of his mouth, (favorite flavor) to be specific. You walked up just as the match ended and gently turned his face towards you, biting the end of the Pocky hanging out of his mouth. He blushed and realized you had initiated the game, biting closer to your mouth. You took turns getting closer to each other before your lips met in the middle... But the kiss didn't last long, because Mask pulled away and sneezed. You laughed as Mask sniffled.

"C- Can we do that again? I didn't enjoy the kiiiiiiiss~" Mask pouted and pulled out another stick of Pocky.

"Of course~" You smiled and you both bit down on the cookie and played again, this time the kiss was longer and you both were satisfied.

💛 Prince 💛

You and Prince were playing video games together. He had some Pocky, and you got the idea to play the Pocky game with him.

"Hey, Prince. We should play the Pocky game!" You suggested, taking a cookie out of the box.

"Pocky game? Oh no..." His face turned pink at the thought.

"C'mon, don't be shy~" You held the Pocky in your mouth and Prince shyly bit the other end. As you both inched closer to each other, Prince's face grew redder and redder. When your lips were about to touch, Prince quickly bit off his end and pulled his face away shyly. You giggled and kissed his pink cheek, causing him to blush even more.


	17. They catch on to a trend

// Buckle your seatbelts this is gonna be cringey-

💙 Goggles 💙

You were laying around boredly when you got a text from Goggles.

Goggles:  
Rawr x3 nuzzles how are you pounces on you you're so warm o3o notices your freshness o: someone's cool ;) nuzzles your tentacles~ murr~ hehehe rubbies your tenty wentacles they're so big :oooo rubbies more on your tenty wentacles it doesn't stop growing ·///· kisses you and lickies your tentacles Y/n likies (; nuzzles wuzzles I Y/n really likes $: wiggles around and squirms I want to see your special weapon~ wiggles around I have a little itch o3o wags tail can you please get my itch~ puts hands on my back nyea~ its a seven inch itch rubs my back can you help me pwease squirms pwetty pwease sad face I need to be itched runs hands on your tentacles and smiles like I need to be itched really good~ hands on my back as I smile I'm getting hungry. I can go for some pickled plums opens a jar as my eyes glow you smell fresh :v licks pickled plum mmmm~ so tasty drools all over your y/n tentacles I like hugs Mrs. Fresh tentacles hehe puts nose in jar and inhales deeply oh god im so hungry~ licks plums feed me Y/n~ nyea~ squirms more and wiggles around I love your fresh goodness licks lip please feed me licks lips nyea~ noms on the plum so good licks juice of the plum sweet goodness~ eyes role back and noms it all mmmm~ noms and licks

Y/n:  
I'm doing great~! And yeah, we should go out to eat. ^^

Goggles:  
Yay~ I'll be there soon! ^w^

💚 Rider 💚

"DAB! DAB! DAB! DAB!" You cheered with a smile at your boyfriend.

"Noooooo... It's cringey." He sighed. 

"JUST DO IT!" You begged more.

"Fine..." Rider sighed and backed up, taking a deep breath and then landing the most legendary dab in existence.

"You happy now?" He asked, brushing it off.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!!!" You yelled and ran around the house after witnessing that legendary dab.

💘 Army 💘

There haven't been very many tournements lately, so Army had the time to indulge in some games. One such game being Pokemon Go. He's a perfectionist, so of course his goal was to catch them all. He'd take his phone along with him on runs, catching Pokemon along his usual path. One day, you went with him on his morning run, and he must've forgotten that you were there,because he started singing.

"I play Pokemon Go everyday..." Army sung under his breath, phone in hand. You heard it and started laughing and stopped running, clutching your chest.

"Army..! Where did you learn that?" You said, panting. Army blushed and facepalmed.

"I- I didn't say anything..." He said, embarrassed that you'd heard him. He didn't play Pokemon around you anymore.

💗 Aloha 💗

You were playing video games and Aloha swooped in to ask you a question.

"Babe~ Do we have any more Capri Sun?" He asked, kissing your head.

"Nah, I just drank the last one." You replied, your eyes glued on your game.

"Oh... This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito." He said, causing the song to play loudly through the house.

"TOO LOUD..! AAH!" You curled up in a ball on the floor covering your ears as Aloha laughed.

❤ Mask ❤

It was early in the morning, and you were at the table eating fruit loops. Mask walked down groggily and sat across from you.

"Bröther, pass lööp?" He said in a foreign accent. 

"Lööp? But this my lööps." You replied. 

"Please bröther. My family starving." Mask begged.

"Fine." You sighed and passed the box of loops towards Mask.

💛 Prince 💛

You took Prince out on a date to the usual cute cafe you went to. When he arrived to pick you up though, he was wearing a pair of shades, and spoke in a deep tone. 

"I'll have chocolate cake please." He said in his cutely deep voice, shades still on even though you were indoors. The waitress ran off to fill the order.

"Aren't you gonna take those off? We're inside..." You asked Prince, who sat poker faced across from you.

"No. I'm too cool." He replied. You bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny." Prince asked. You took off his shades and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush heavily and break his poker face.


	18. Your first Valentine's day

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles were lounging around at home like any other normal day. You'd bought him a present and planned to give it to him once he made his move, but it was already early evening and nothing special happened. So you decided to just give it to him.

"Hey, Goggles, Happy Valentine's day!" You pulled out your present, a jar of pickled plums.

"It's Valentine's day today?" Goggles said, totally clueless.

"You forgot?!" Your mouth dropped.

"Hehe... Yeah. But thanks for the food!" He took your present and popped the jar open, eating the plums.

"But... Aren't we going to do something together?" You asked, slightly disappointed.

"Oh! Okay! Let's go!" Goggles suddenly grabbed your hand an dragged you out of the house, taking you to your favorite restaurant and buying you gifts with every cent in his pocket.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider showed up at your door on Valentine's day morning, a bouquet of (favorite flowers) in his arms.

"Hey uh... I thought we could maybe go roller skating or something?" He said, looking away shyly.

"Roller skating? Heck yeah!" You ran inside and got ready quickly, then went off with your boyfriend to the skating arena. 

"So many hearts..." Rider said, looking around the arena, which was decorated in red, white, and pink hearts for the holiday.

"Leggo leggo leggo leggo~" You dragged Rider onto the arena unexpectedly, causing him to fall almost on top of you.

"Trying to be cliche?" Rider helped you back up on your feet and held your hand as you started to skate. You both practiced different fancy moves for hours and then went out to dinner after.

💘 Army 💘

You arrived home to the aroma of food; it smelled like fresh baked bread and curry. When you walked into the kitchen, Army was at the stove, making his signature curry and pulling out freshly baked bread from the oven. When he seen you, he rushed over and pushed you out of the room.

"Hey, hey! It's not quite done yet! Gimme some more time please!" He said as he ushered you out. You sighed and sat on the couch; smelling the food was torture for your empty tummy. 

"Dinner's ready~!" Army finally called from the kitchen and you ran in. All of your favorite foods were displayed on the table neatly.

"Happy Valentine's day~" "Army hugged you from the side as your mouth was dropped, lightly kissing your cheek.

"Th- Thank you!" You hugged him back tightly and you both sat down at the table to eat. At the end of dinner you were stuffed to the brim; and he also got you a very pretty necklace.

💗 Aloha 💗

Valentine's day morning, you woke up to the smell of breakfast. But something seemed strange; your bed didn't feel the same. You opened your eyes groggily and realized... You were in a hotel. A fancy hotel, colored white, pink, and red to be exact. As you sat up, Aloha tackled you.

"Happy Valentine's day Y/n~!" Aloha smiled and kissed you.

"How did you take me here..?" You asked, still sleepy.

"I carried ya~" Aloha sprang up from the bed and began to show you the room he'd rented.

"This place has everything~! Food, movies, wifi, a Wii, and whatever this stick is.... But they got everything!" Aloha said excitedly.

"A Wii?!" You sprang up from the bed as well.

"Yeah~!" Aloha turned on the TV, which had uh... A lot of skin, then he turned to the Wii channel and chucked a remote at you.

"Aw yeah boi!" You hopped off the bed and joined him in front of the TV. You both played games all day, and ate a ton of food.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask sighed, lounging back on the couch. He'd been procrastinating all month, and now it was Valentine's day. Panic was setting in, because he knew you'd be upset if he did nothing. He shuffled through various ideas in mind, settling on making you some sort of dessert.

"What am I thinkiiiiing... I can't cooooook..." He thought for a moment, then picked up a familiar cartridge from the coffee table; Cooking Mama. He popped it into his DS and scrolled through the menu, settling on making an apple pie. DS in hand, he rummaged through the kitchen and found almost all of the ingredients.

You didn't have a pie tin lying around, so he grabbed a square shaped pan. There wasn't any pie crust around either, so he just layered some slices of bread on it. Then he did the rest normally, just as the game said. 

"Pleaassse turn out gooood..." Mask opened the oven; the pie was pretty good looking on the outside at least. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and just as he was setting up the table, you arrived home.

"Masky~!" You cooed and walked inside the kitchen, "Ooh, what's that?"

"I made you a piiiiie~" Mask sat down on one of the chairs and you sat across from him.

"Oh boy, what flavor?" You asked.

"Appleeee~" Mask served you a peice, and you tried some.

"Hm, not bad! Good job!" You smiled at Mask, which in turn made him smile a little bit too under his mask.

💛 Prince 💛

Prince sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by lace and hearts. He'd cut out a large yellow heart, and wrote on it "I love you, Y/n~!" and was decorating it; he put a cute lace border around the edges, used heart stamps, glitter, and confetti... Until it was perfect. The perfect Valentine for his perfect girlfriend. He smiled at his work and cleaned up his mess, then went for you to wake up.

"Y/n..?" Prince gently shook you awake and you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

"Good morning Prince~" You smiled groggily at him. 

"Happy Valentine's day!" He pulled out his Valentine for you and smiled brightly.

"Aw~! Thank you!" You admired it and gave Prince a loving hug. Afterwards he took you out to breakfast and showered you with gifts.


	19. They find out you're pregnant

💙 Goggles 💙

"Goggles!!!" You ran out of the bathroom and fell on top of your boyfriend.

"Y/n!!!" He laughed and smiled up at you.

"We're having a baby!!!" You broke the news to him with a big smile.

"Really?! Where is it?!" Goggle sat up with sparkling eyes.

"In my tummy!!!" Goggles looked down at your stomach. 

"You ate them?!" He looked concerned for a moment.

"No!" You had to sit down with him and tell him how babies worked, then he was super excited and hugged you really tight.

💚 Rider 💚

You picked up the used pregnancy test off the counter and read the lines on it. Sure enough, it was positive!

"RIDER!!!" You yelled excitedly.

"What happened??" He ran in, concerned that you'd hurt yourself.

"I'm pregnant!" You hugged him and kissed his face.

"Uh, what?" He looked shocked.

"You're gonna be a dad!" You smiled.

"A... Dad..?" 

"Yeah! Aren't you happy?" 

"...Yeah!" The message finally got through to him and he smiled, hugging you tightly. He secretly was nervous that he wouldn't be good enough, but he was still happy.

💘 Army 💘

You'd been feeling sick lately with symptoms of pregnancy, so you took a test and set it on the bathroom counter and waited for the result. As you lounged on the bed with a book, Army went to use the bathroom and noticed the test on the counter.

"Y/n?! Are you pregnant?!" Army suddenly burst out of the bathroom with the test in his hand.

"I dunno, lemme see the test." He gave it to you, and sure enough it was positive.

"Yes..!" You covered you mouth in shock.

"A baby?!" Army took his manual out of his pocket and frantically flipped through it with shaky hands. "I have no idea how to take care of a baby!"

"Don't worry, we'll find out together." You hugged Army and sat shocked, still processing what was happening. Over the coming months he deeply researched everything about kids that he could, even making a special manual specifically for it.

💗 Aloha 💗

You excitedly ran out of the bathroom and tackled your boyfriend, who was making a sandwich at the kitchen counter.

"Huh? Excited to see me today heh~" He said in his usual flirty tone, patting your head.

"I'm pregnant!" You smiled. 

"Pregnant..?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah!"

"And I'm the dad?" 

"Yeah!"

"Y/n... I'm so happy!" His shocked expression turned into an excited one as he kissed you and hugged you tightly. 

❤ Mask ❤

You burst out of the bathroom at the sight of your positive pregnancy test, tackling Mask; who was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"MAAAAAASK~!!!" You called out as you hugged him tightly.

"Whaaaaat's going ooon?" Mask said, a little shaken up.

"I'm pregnant!" You smiled, Mask appeared to be shocked, as you could see his eyes widen through his gas mask.

"But Y/nnn... How are we gonna take care of a baaaaabyyyy?" Mask replied nervously. 

"I mean, with baby things? I dunno. We'll figure it out! Aren't you happy?" You cuddled up next to him.

"Of cooourrse~ finally someone who can play goat simulator with meeee." You both googled how to be parents and took notes to prepare for the child.

💛 Prince 💛

Prince ate across from you, happily smiling as he enjoyed his sweets. Meanwhile you sat across from him, picking at your cake like a bird. You wanted to tell Prince some big news lately, but the right time never came; until now. You nervously took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"Prince..? Uhm... I'm pregnant..." You said, looking up from your plate nervously. 

"Hm..?" Prince turned his attention from his dessert to you, "What's pregnant?" 

"I'm having a baby." Prince's face lit up at your confession.

"A baby..! Aw!" He got up from his chair and hugged you. "Nii-san is gonna be so mad, but I don't care~!" You both smiled and he got an extra large cake for you.


	20. They get sick

💙 Goggles 💙

"Y/n... I don't feel so good..." Goggles sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh... You don't look too good either. Maybe we should stay home today?" You suggested, patting his shoulder.

"Yay~" Goggles smiled and weakly tackled you. Even when he's feeling sick, his energy still shines through- you both played board games all day together.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider has been sick for a few days now, with an awful stomach bug that left his weak. He must've gotten a case of cabin fever too, because you found him getting ready for a battle.

"Rider, you're not going out like this." You protested, crossing your arms.

"I'm sick of being home. Just a few matches, c'mon." He buckled his signature Black Inky Rider and reached out to pick up his Dynamo roller, but he couldn't quite lift its weight and it instead fell flat on the floor.

"See? You're not in good shape. I'll take you somewhere else if you want to go out." Rider sighed and obliged, and you both went out to a movie together.

💘 Army 💘

Army sat hunched over his desk, one finger holding his place in a book while the other frantically wrote in his manual. His face was red with fever and he sniffled away the liquid that threatened to seep out of his nose. His writing slowed down and his expression turned weary before he sneezed loudly, making a mess on his face. 

"Damn it..." Army said nasally, grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up.

"Army, please, rest. You won't get better if you don't." You said, closing your own book that you were reading whilst lying on the bed.

"No, if I'm going to be holed up inside all day I may as well get something done." He protested and began searching his open book for the sentence he left off on.

"If you don't come into bed and at least take a nap, I'm getting your teammates to come over and take care of you." You threatened. Army froze, recalling the last time he was sick around his team. It was chaotic to say the least.

"Fine..." Army got up from his chair and got into bed next to you, hugging a box of tissues to his side and closing his eyes. You sighed in relief and went back to your book, because if you'd fall asleep he'd surely sneak back up and lie about taking a nap-

💗 Aloha 💗

"Y/n I don't feel so good..." Aloha said, clutching his stomach. His usual flirty demeanor was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong babe?" Just as you set your phone down, Aloha's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom. You followed behind and held his hair back while he puked into the toilet. 

"Did you eat anything crazy?" You asked, taking some medicine out of the cabinet.

"Well... Those hot dogs were sitting out for a few hours... The sushi was suspicious... I probably shouldn't have drank too..." Aloha leaned up against the wall and popped the pills you gave him, then sluggishly walked back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. 

Suddenly, the sound of the front door being kicked open startled both you and the sickly Aloha. Team Pink just decided to barge in without warning.

"Alooohaaa~! We brought driiiinks~!" Boater-chan had two large alcoholic beverages in her hand, strutting into the bedroom.

"Hey dudes~" Aloha got up, seemingly fine again and went to grab his drink, but you took his hand back.

"No sirree, you're not drinking anything but water. You're sick!" You said to Aloha. 

"Ew, you're sick? Well come back another day!" Scuba said, leading the rest of the team out of the house. Once peace was restored, Aloha passed out on the bed, and you just layed next to him on your phone.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask gets sick often, so this was pretty normal. Yesterday team pink thought it would be funny to steal his gas mask and chuck Mask in some flowers, so this morning he was sniffling and sneezing like crazy.

"Achoo! Y- Y/n... Go in the other room..." Mask sniffled from his bed, "I don't want you to be around me when I'm like this..."

"Nope! I'm staying right here. Loneliness isn't good for your health!" You cuddled Mask's arms as he blew his nose and tossed the tissue into the pile of thousands.

"Ugh... You really believe everything you read online, don't you?" Mask sniffled.

"The difference is, I was reading a .org website, not a .com. So it's true." You defended your title and Mask sat in defeat as you cuddled him. 

💛 Prince 💛

You sat on the edge of Prince's yellow and white decorated bed, holding a thermometer in his mouth and waiting for it to beep. He woke up looking sick and you wanted to make sure he was okay before he left for training. The alarm beeped and you pulled out the thermometer; a fever. 

"You're no going to training today, you're sick. Sorry bud." You pat his head as Prince pouted.

"But Nii-san needs me there! I have to go..." He started to tear up.

"Oh no... I'm sure he doesn't want you to get even worse by overexerting yourself. Why don't you tell him you have a fever?" You passed Prince his squidphone and he frustratedly typed a text to his brother. Just as you'd predicted, Emperor told him to stay in bed for a speedy recovery.

"On the bright side, we can relax all day." You smiled and brought in some water, medicine, and of course, a pudding as a reward.

"No, no, no! Not that yucky stuff..!" Prince argued.

"Emperor won't be happy if you're in bed forever..." You poured the medicine onto a spoon and hd it in front of Prince's mouth. He quickly swallowed the liquid, shaking at it's bitter taste.

"Ack... Tastes bad... Need... Sweets..." Prince begged for his dessert, and you happily gave it to him and he gobbled it up eagerly. 

You both played video games together and took cuddle naps, and Prince was better the next morning!


	21. They get jealous

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles never gets jealous, but there was one time that he was slightly jealous. Aloha stole you, and carried you with him on his shoulder wherever he went. 

"Put meh dooooown." You said, slung over his shoulder.

"Nope~!" Aloha said cheerfully. 

"Hey, you have to shaaare!" Goggles pulled at your arm.

"You get Y/n all the time, gimme a turn~" Aloha held your legs tighter.

"Nah uh! I let you play a Super Smash Brothers with her!" Goggles yanked.

"Only for one round!" The two boys yanked at your limbs until you fell off Aloha's shoulder, and then you ran to narnia.

💚 Rider 💚

You'd been training a lot with Skull lately. More than with Rider. Every time you left to train he'd get more jealous. Especially when you left wearing a thin tank top since it was hot out.

"Y/n, don't you think you've trained enough?" Rider asked when you got home.

"No? You can never have enough training." You replied. 

"Of course, but training with Skull?" Rider averted his eyes.

"I don't see a problem as lI not as I'm improving... You're not jealous are you?" You poker his cheek.

"N- No... tch..." You kissed Rider's cheek in assurance, and h3 wasn't as jealous after.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha hosted another one of his big parties. You were messing around by the pool with team pink, and Diver picked you up bridal style and threw you into the pool. Your laughing combined with the close proximity of your skin to Diver's made him jealous. As you were swimming back up to the surface, Diver was laughing at your dismay, and Aloha ran up to him and pushed Aloha into the pool, then walked off to get a drink, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Ay, are you okay?" You patted Aloha's shoulder as he chugged a shot, and he turned around smiling perfectly fine.

"I'm all good~ Like always~" Aloha said in his normal, cheerful voice. He kept close to you for the rest of the party.

💘 Army 💘

Mask was too sick to attend training one day, so you had to substitute for him. Afterwards, while you were saying your goodbyes, Aloha got way too flirty.

"I had fun princess~" Aloha leaned in and gave you a peck on the cheek. Immediately after, Army tackled him.

"Stupid Party Animal! You don't have the right to touch her!" Army scolded.

"Jeez, chill dude..." Aloha got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Yeah dude... chill." You poked at Army, who avoided eye contact with you.

❤ Mask ❤

Just like most days, you and Mask were lazing around. You left your phone next to him while you went to the bathroom, and Mask got curious, turning it on and seeing one of your notifications. A text, detailing a make out session. When you came back, Mask confronted you about it.

"Who's thiiiis?" Mask held your phone up, showing the message.

"Heh... Me and Moon-chan were roleplaying." You explained.

"Okaaaaay...." At least it wasn't a dude.

💛 Prince 💛

You, Prince, and Goggles were doing some turf war together one day. After some matches and lunch from Crusty Sean, it was time to say goodbye. 

"See you guys later!" Goggle waved with a smile. Prince waved back, but you went in for a hug. It only lasted a second or two, but it made Prince kind of jealous. Your hugs were special to him...

"Something wrong?" You asked Prince after noticing his sad expression.

"I thought your hugs were special for me..." He said.

"Of course they are, that was just a lame friend hug. You get the special Prince hugs." You hugged Prince in reassurance.


	22. They get turned on

/̶/̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶n̶y̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles is way too oblivious to get a hard-on from you. The only time he's ever popped one, was one morning. He was laying on his back, asleep. You woke up and looked over to see a tent in his boxers. You slowly got up and walked away to get breakfast or something.

💚 Rider 💚

You and Rider were watching a movie together, but you fell asleep- with your head laying on Rider's crotch. It wasn't a big deal, until your mouth touched the crotch of his pants, and your pajama tank top was pulled down slightly to reveal your chest and shoulder. He grew red, and started to panic because he was getting turned on. If you were to feel his stiffy, he'd be dead meat. He carefully stood up, making sure to not move your head too much, and ran off. You only woke up after he left, and just figured he went to the bathroom or something.

💘 Army 💘

You were helping Army organize his closet. You were wearing a fairly short skirt, and you weren't planning on doing this so you just yeet wear skirt. 

"Y/n, can you count the books in there?" Army asked, a notepad in hand.

"Yup, Yup..." You bent over the box and began to count the books inside. Your skirt raised up, showing your panties. Army blushed red, staring at them. 

"26." You said, standing back up.

"Wh- What..?" Army was frozen.

"26 books." You repeated, and Army snapped back to his senses and scribbling the number on his notepad. A blush covered his face for the rest of the day.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha was having a party soon and you were sick of your old swimsuit. You were planning on going to the store alone, but Aloha insisted that he should come with since he knows more about fashion. After picking out a bunch of swimsuits, you went to the dressing room to try them on while Aloha waited outside to judge them. The first few were pretty modest, but Aloha said they didn't fully display your beauty, but then you tried on a more revealing one.

"How's this one?" You said, stepping out of the dressing room. Aloha looked you up and down, a light blush dusting his cheeks, no answer.

"Hm? Aloha?" You got closer.

"...Pretty nice..." He said, his eyes still admiring you.

"Ok, but I think it's a bit too much." You said, looking at yourself in the mirror. Aloha didn't say anything, and you went back in the dressing room to try on the next swimsuit.

❤️ Mask ❤️

Just like how ever Mask scenario goes, y'all are at home. Playing Smash Bros to be exact. You were sitting on his lap because cuddles. The game got really competitive, and you jerked your body around on him. Mask was pretty bored with the game and quickly got aroused by your movements.

"If you're goooooooona griiiiind on me take your paaaaaaants off." Mask said flirtatiously. 

"Oops, sorry." You got up and sat next to him instead, a blush on your face, and continued the game.

💛 Prince 💛

You fell asleep one afternoon during your regular cuddle session. Prince stayed awake though, eyes closed and enjoying your warmth. You adjusted in your sleep, pushing Prince's face close to your boobs, your pajama top pulled down to slightly reveal your bra. Prince opened his eyes and blushed heavily, frozen and staring at the tiny bit of lace that was teasing him. He eventually came to his senses and pulled away, covering your cleavage with the blanket and running off to get a snack or something to get his mind off it.


	23. You're insecure

💙 Goggles 💙

"Y/n? Are you okay? You haven't ate anything all day..." Goggles said, cuddling up to you as you read a book.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry." Just as you said that, your stomach grumbled.

"Your tummy says otherwise..." Goggles smiled, "Let's go out to eat!" 

"No no no... I'm really not hungry." You said as Goggles pulled your arm.

"C'mon, why not?" Goggles pouted.

"Because I'm too fat. I need to lose weight..." You sighed.

"Who the heck told you that???" Goggles stopped pulling on your arm, instead just holding your hand. "Whoever said that is totally wrong!"

"You don't have to lie Goggles."

"I'm not lying! You're the prettiest girl I ever met..." Goggles cupped your hand in both of his.

"You haven't met many girls then..." You took your hand back and layed on your side for a nap, and Goggles snuggled up next to you, hugging you tightly.

💚 Rider 💚

You sighed, staring at your computer screen. 

[ ....Ew... ]  
[ Delet this ]  
[ It's gonna be a yikes from me dawg. ]

More messages commenting on your appearance. You began to get more self conscious lately, wearing more conservative clothing. At this point, you didn't even bother trying to look nice every day; what's the point if I'm still going to be ugly? You got up and went to the bathroom. Rider walked in while you were in there and read the rude messages on your screen. He sat down on the chair and deleted every single one of them, and blocked all the people.

"What're you doing..?" You asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Protecting you... Don't listen to those jerks..." Rider said. He looked pissed.

"Okay..." You watched him grab his Gold Dynamo roller

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hit list to cross out." Rider left, nearly steaming with rage.

💘 Army 💘

"C'mon Y/n, get out of bed. You need to train for the tournament." Army shook your shoulders.

"What's the point, I'm not going to get any better." You covered your head with your blanket irritatedly.

"Not with that mindset... Instead of focusing on your bad qualities, maybe try focusing on how to improve." Army suggested.

"I can't." 

"I'll help you, just come with me." Army pulled on your arm and you groaned, getting out of bed and to training with him. 

💗 Aloha 💗

"Are you done changing yet Y/n? It's been 30 minutes..." Aloha called through the bathroom door. You nervously looked in the mirror. Aloha got you a revealing swimsuit, and you hated how your body looked in it. You though it would look better on a girl like Octo-chan. 

"N- No!" You yelled back. You knew you couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Your cell phone only has so much charge and you didn't bring your charger with you of course. 

"C'mon, it doesn't take this long to try on a swimsuit! I'm coming in." Aloha grabbed a bobby pin from on top if the nearby dresser and began to fiddle with the lock on the door.

"N- No! I'm naked! I'm not done!" You grabbed a towel from the rack and covered your body with it just as Aloha opened the door.

"I knew it, why were you just sitting in here?" Aloha noticed the bikini straps from under the towel.

"I'm not done..." You blushed and pulled the towel up more.

"Lier~" Aloha yanked the towel off of you unexpectedly, and you let out a distressed noise and covered your chest with your arms.

"Th- That was mean..!" You blushed heavier.

"Did you not want me to see your beautiful body?" Aloha got closer and hugged you, rubbing his hands over your skin.

"N- No... I didn't..." You buried your face in his shoulder.

"I think you look beautiful, don't hide your hotness from me, kay?" He patted your back and smiled down at you.

❤ Mask ❤

It was 2 AM and you were sitting at the kitchen table, eating spoonfuls of frosting straight out of the can. Tiredly, you and Mask played super Mario co op on your DS's. 

"Y/n... Haaave I eveeeer told you that youuuu're beeeaaauuutiffull?" Mask gazed at you both lovingly and tiredly.

"Mmph... An obvious lie." You said, eating another spoon of the frosting.

"Whaaaaaat..? Nooo... I'd neeeeever lie to you..." Mask said, this time more disappointed.

"K..." You said, ignoring him.

"I don't knooooow who told you ooooootherwise, but they were wrooooooong..." Mask reached over the table and held your hand, lightly rubbing on it.

"I dunno. The only people who said otherwise are you and my mother. And moms are supposed to say that." You averted your eyes to prevent your emotions from spilling.

"But dooooooo those people still caaaare about you? No, they dooont..." He held your hand tighter, locking his fingers around yours and using his thumb to reassuringly rub yours.

"Fine, whatever. I'm beautiful." You sighed, and Mask smiled under his gas mask. 

💛 Prince 💛

"Hey Y/n, do you wanna share a cupcake with me?" Prince asked, entering your room with a cupcake on a plate. 

"Nah... I'm getting too fat." You said, even though you wanted that cupcake.

"Fat..? No..." Prince sat the plate down on a table and walked over to you and pinched your tummy.

"D- Don't do that..." You pushed his hands away.

"Sorry... But you're not fat Y/n." Prince frowned at you.

"Fine... But I'm going on a diet..." You turned away from him.

"Alright... But you have to enjoy yourself sometime..." Prince gave you a kiss on your head and left with his cake.


	24. Halloween

💙 Goggles 💙

"Goggles you can't go Trick or Treating without any clothes on...". You facepalmed at the naked boy in front of you.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because you'll go to jail, at least put this on..." You tossed him a plain white sheet, which he happily threw over his head.

"BOO!" He jumped towards you, intending to tackle you, but instead dove into the wall. "Ow..." He sat on the floor and pouted before, in a fit of rage, RIPPING a face hole in it. Then he looked up at you with a smile.

"... That'll do." You handed him his candy bucket and walked into the street with him. He immediately began to sprint in front of you, knocking on ever door at the speed of light.

"Goggles wait!" You began to run after him.

"We gotta go to every house in the neighborhood hurry up!" You ended up chasing after him for the whole evening. But he did share his candy with you in the end.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider didn't want to trick or treat with you, despite your constant begging. He settled on doing night time training with you, because it's spookier. You accepted, but with another plan; to scare him.

You dressed up in your Robbie rotten costume (rip ;-;) and jogged along with Rider through the forest. You ran behind him, and when the time was right, you flung a sticky hand at him, screaming "EEK, RIDER WATCH OUT!"

"What are you doing..." He picked off the slime hand and looked at it with disapproval.

"I thought it was a monster!" You made your best shocked face.

"I'm so scared..." Rider began jogging again, giving your sticky hand back. Luckily you had a plan B. You waited a while so you were less suspicious before picking up a nearby stick and cracking it, screaming like you got hurt.

"Are you o-" He looked at you with concern before facepalming when he seen your smile, "Funny."

"Mission accomplished~" 

"I wasn't scared..."

💘 Army 💘

You watched curiously as Army turned around, a sharpened knife in hand. In front of his was a big, orange pumpkin. He looked at it for a moment before stabbing the gleaming knife right into the orange flesh. He sawed a circle in it, then lifted the top off by its stem. Then, he quickly scooped out the slimy guys from inside. You watched with amazement at his skill. 

"What do you want on it?" He asked with a smile.

"Hm..." You placed your hand on your chin, "The Squid Sisters!" Army turned back to the pumpkin and stabbed it again, carving out an intricate shape. Slivers of pumpkin flew off onto the kitchen table and the floor, his skilled knife shaping an image onto the vegetable. When he was finished, he examined his work, poking out the final details with his knife, then turning it around for you to see.

"Whoa!" Your mouth hung open in awe at the perfect image of Callie and Marie carved into the pumpkin, "More!"

You watched him carve pumpkins for what seemed like minutes, but was really hours. And after he had finished, you'd both decorated the lawn with the pretty pumpkins.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha hosted a Halloween party this year, just like every year. Everyone showed up in wacky costumes for the festivities, which included a costume contest, dancing, sneaking into Walmart at night to steal candy, and bobbing or apples. You disliked the last game though, since it would be gross to stick your face in a bucket of water contaminated with the other people's saliva and other bodily fluids, along with whatever was on the apples inside. Aloha knew this, and decided to take advantage of it.

"I dare you to bob for an apple~" Aloha cooed, hanging onto your shoulder.

"I'll pass..." You replied, trying to walk away. But Aloha's weight stopped you.

"I'll give you a king sized candy bar~" He pled again.

"$20, take it or leave it." You caved in. Aloha sighed.

"Fine, that'll do~" Aloha got off your shoulder and you hesitantly leaned over the large bucket of water. You tried not to get your face too wet, so your mouth barely hovered over an apple that floated at the surface. Just as you were about to bite into it, a hand pushed your entire head into the water, and you immediately whipped your head back up to the Aloha laughing at you. 

"What the frick man?!" You went up to him and pushed him away, stomping into the house to clean up.

"$40! I'll pay you!" You heard Aloha call, just as you slammed the door closed.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask sat at the table surrounded by white and cyan colored frills. Shiny silver needles, buttons, and sparkles littered the surface, while a large sewing machine stood in the center, making a rumbling noise as it pierced the fabric. You heard the unusual noise and went to investigate, spotting the boy happily sewing away at a frilly dress.

"Whatcha doin'?" You asked, looking at the pile of supplies on the table.

"Cosplaaaaaay... As maaaagical cat boooy!" He said, showing you a white gas mask with kitty cat ears on it. 

"That's so adorable! But... Where are you gonna wear it?" You asked.

"I dunnoooo..." He cracked his knuckles, looking at the half finished costume, "Aloooha said he was throwing a haaaaaalloweeeeen paaaarty... But they'll judge meeee..." 

"Hm... We could go see a movie, or go to a con?" You suggested, a reassuring smile on your face.

"Coooon!!!" He rapidly resumed his work on the costume, finishing it by the end if the day.

You both went to a nearby Halloween con, Mask dressed as a magical cat boy while you were one of your favorite characters. 

💛 Prince 💛

"Oh my gosh, Y/n why is there people outside wearing sheets!?" Prince looked at you with a shocked expression after spotting some trick or treaters wearing ghost costumes.

"They're trick or treaters." You replied, dumping a bag of sweets into a bucket.

"Are they gonna trick me? Or give people treats?" Prince had his face up against the window, watching the squidkids walk.

"Haven't you went trick or treating before?"

"No... What is it?" Prince looked at you curiously.

"People knock on other people's doors and ask for candy." You explained. 

"That seems risky... What if people get poisoned?" Prince questioned.

"I guess that why it's called trick or treat then..." Just then, your doorbell rang; signalling a trick or treater at the door. "Why don't you give them some candy?" You gave Prince the hefty bucket of sugar and he began to hand it out to the trick or treaters outside. All part of your master plan to stay inside and play games while he did all the work of being a nice person for you. He didn't even come back inside until night time, when you fell asleep on the couch.


	25. They keep you up all night

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles fell asleep during the day and couldn't get back to sleep at night. So you had to suffer through it with him. As he jumped around on the bed singing, you were half asleep laying down, dead inside. He made you do various things with him to entertain him since cartoons aren't on at night.

💚 Rider 💚

"Sleep is for the weak." Rider said, sounding slightly tired. He took you on a night hike with him because he said it was too dangerous to go alone. As he climbed on with ease, you followed behind half asleep the whole time. Once you reached the top of the mountain at dawn you immediately fell asleep and Rider was forced to carry you home.

💗 Aloha 💗

You covered your ears with your pillow. Aloha invited some friends over for a party and he was blasting music really loudly. You could ask him to turn it down, but that'd spoil the party and you didn't want to be that person. So you suffered, trying to fall asleep while your ears were being murdered by bass boosted Despacito.

💘 Army 💘

"Would you mind proof listening to my speech?" Army asked, fairly late at night. Of course you said sure, but that was a terrible mistake. The speech lasted all night long and you were forced to listen to it. At least it kept your attention.

❤ Mask ❤

"Can I go to sleep yeeet..." You begged Mask, barely able to keep your eyes open.

"We're nooooot even half way done yeeeet!" He pinched your cheek to keep you awake. He was basically forcing you to binge a new game all night so you both wouldn't be spoiled in the morning.

💛 Prince 💛

Prince couldn't go to sleep because he kept having nightmares. He wanted you to stay awake with him to protect him. Of course you didn't say no, and you both stayed up all night making origami.


	26. You get a pet

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles had just gotten some ice cream together and were strolling down the street. As you passed by the pet store, Goggles' eyes met with a sea bunny. He quickly pressed his face against the glass, and the creature pressed it's own fluffy white face against his. 

"Look! We have to get him!" Goggles begged. 

"I dunno Goggles... Pets are a lot of responsibility..." You replied. You couldn't deny the bunny was cute, but doubted Goggles could take care of an animal since he can barely take care of himself.

"I swear I'll take good care of it! I'll make Specs remind me!" Without your consent, he ran into the pet store straight to the front desk and eagerly asked for the sea bunny. By the time you ran inside too, he'd payed for the bunny and had it in a small cage, along with some other things sea bunnies need. You sighed and took it home, where he played with it all day and tried to teach it tricks. You still had to feed him since Goggles never remembered of course.

💚 Rider 💚

You were at home cleaning up the house while Rider was out jogging. You heard the door open, along with some... Bird noises? You went to the door and seen Rider holding a bird!

"Y- You got a bird?!" You said in shock.

"He's hurt, I thought I'd fix him up." Rider replied and took the bird to the bathroom, where he took care of the bird's wounds. When he was done, the bird happily flapped around and began to check out the house.

"Isn't he cute..." Rider watched the bird explore the carpeting, poking at the fabric. 

💘 Army 💘

You and Army were walking home from some turf war and he heard a quiet cry coming from a dark alley. You both cautiously approached the alleyway, holding hands for security. You used your phone flashlight and the light landed on a tiny small fry! 

"We can't just leave him here... He's far away from home..." Army picked up the small fry, who looked up at him with happiness. You took him home and Army started researching in a panic because he'd never taken care of a pet before. He kept buying it the most luxurious of everything and spoilt the fish rotten.

💗 Aloha 💗

You went out to run some errands on a usual day, but when you arrived home you heard the base from music from inside the house... Sounded like crab rave... You opened the door and sure enough, Aloha was dancing with a HOARD of sea cucumbers to the music of crab rave.

"HEY Y/N!!!" Aloha yelled over the music.

"ALEXA STOP!" You yelled so that the music would stop. When it did, your ears rung from the earlier volume. "Where did you get these things?!" 

"Oh, well I was at a party and these dudes were in the pool! They were jamming out to the music! They seemed like some fresh kids, so I took them into my loving arms~" Aloha explained while hugging a cluster of the cucumbers.

"Aloha, we can't take care of all of these cucumbers..." You sighed, anxiety in your voice.

"Can I just have two? Please~? I'll take care of them all by myself!" Aloha pled.

"Alright... Two of them. No more..." Aloha picked out a pink and green cucumber, and gave the rest to his friends, who often brought them for playdates. 

❤ Mask ❤

"Whaaat is thaaaat..?" Mask asked you, staring up at a small purple sea slugs that was stuck to the window of the video game store.

"Looks like a sea slug!" You replied, admiring it as it cutely slithered on the glass. Mask reached up and picked it off the glass with his fingers. 

"We're keeping it." Mask replied, beginning to walk home. You followed him, slightly against the idea of him bringing a wild animal home with him. He ended up keeping the slug as a pet in a small glass tank.

💛 Prince 💛

"You said you wanted one of these, right?" 

"Yes! Thank you Nii-san!" 

It was recently Prince's birthday and Emperor gave him a new kitten. Kittens are really rare and expensive, but their family was rich so it didn't matter much. The kitten had yellow spots on it and looked like Lil Judd. 

"Look!" Prince happily showed you the kitty cat.

"Aww! It's adorable!" You gave the kitty a kiss on its head along with Prince. He'd play with the cat a lot and snuggle with it at night.


	27. You look through their phone

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles left the house without his phone once again. You knew he wasn't going to come back for it, he usually doesn't when he forgets things at home. You picked up the phone and decided to snoop. His phone didn't have a password unsurprisingly, so you were easily able to access it. His wallpaper was a picture of you and him when you were at the amusement park. You smiled at it. There were a couple games along with his social media. His phone started blowing up with messages from Specs and Rider about being late, like usual. You opened his gallery, which had a lot of pictures of you and his friends with him. There wasn't much else to really look at, so you put the phone back. Of course he never noticed.

💚 Rider 💚

"I'm gonna run in the shower, be right back." Rider plopped his unlocked phone on the bed and went into the bathroom. You noticed he didn't turn off his phone so you quickly picked it up. He usually had a password so this was your chance to be a creep. Besides a few hundred messages from Goggles, it looked pretty basic. No games or anything. Just a couple social media apps. His background was a basic lime green colored one. You went into his notes; just some stuff about turf. You went into his gallery. His camera roll and about 50 pictures of him and Goggles that looked to be taken by Goggles. He must've stolen his phone at some point, which wouldn't be a surprise. Other than some screenshots of turf stuff, there wasn't anything particularly interesting. You heard the shower turn off and quickly turned off the phone, set it back on the bed how it was before, and pretended to be doing something on your own phone. He never noticed a thing.

💘 Army 💘

*Knock knock*

Army went to go answer the door, where his team was panicking over something or another. He'd left his phone unlocked near you, so you took the opportunity to skim through it. His phone wallpaper was a basic landscape and he only had the basic apps and a couple social medias. You looked through his notes, unsurprisingly, it was like a backup manual. His camera roll was similar. Some screenshots of information. 

"What're you doing on my phone?" Army asked sternly.

"I- I thought it was mine!" You said, panicked.

"I doubt that, but I don't really care if you were spying. I don't have anything to hide." He said, petting your head.

💗 Aloha 💗

After a huge party, Aloha plopped down on the bed next to you and fell asleep, his phone still on from texting one of his many friends. You made sure he was asleep before taking the phone and snooping through it. His background was a selfie with him, you, and the rest of pink team; his closest friends. You went to his gallery and found more selfies; some with just him alone, other with you, and a ton with all of his other friends. You found several pictures of him shirtless, which made your face red. You airdropped them to your own phone for personal uses. You decided to look at his texts too.

RANDOM GIRL #78

[I've had a crush on you for a long time.....] 

[Really? Well, sorry but I already have a girlfriend! D:]

You smiled at the conversation. You noticed Aloha starting to wake up so you quickly closed all the apps you opened and put the phone back next to him on the bed before he could see.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were sitting next to each other, doing your own thing. He got up and set his phone, still unlocked, on the couch and went to the bathroom. When you heard the door close, you pounce on it and started snooping. Upon picking it up, you immediately noticed his phone wallpaper was softcore porn of an anime girl who had cat ears. Various games littered around the image. You got somewhat jealous of the girl, but only a little because she was fictional after all. You opened his gallery to find thousands of images. He has sorted them into folders, labeled Memes, Ecchi, Porn, and Games. The games folder looked like just some game guide junk, so you didn't bother to look through it. The memes all looked to be edgy. You skipped over the porn section because you didn't want to know. The Ecchi section had more softcore porn, some of them being girls you recognized from games while others you didn't recognize at all; all of them in lewd scenarios. 

"What're you doiiing?" You heard Mask say. You didn't notice the door open! You quickly turned off his phone and threw it on the couch. 

"I- I was looking for something." You replied.

"Okaaaay..." He sat back down next to you and he unlocked his phone. He mumbled to himself, "I don't remember having my gallery opeeeen..." 

💛 Prince 💛

Prince was on his phone, cuddling with you. He fell asleep while playing on it, and you noticed in time before his phone turned off and locked. You carefully took it out of his hands and took a look. He had several popular games like candy crush. His phone background was his team's emblem. You opened his camera roll, which was filled with pictures of animals. Ducks, cats, dogs, everything. You smiled at them. Everything on there was wholesome, so you turned the phone off and placed it carefully back into his hands. Of course he never found out you peeked.


	28. They read your diary

💙 Goggles 💙

Goggles was jumping on the bed while you were busy and the momentum made your diary fall from under the mattress. After he got tired from jumping he noticed the book and picked it up, reading it.

"I wish I was as lucky as Goggles. At least he can share his luck with me sometimes." He read it and thought it was boring.

"Why was there a book in the bed?" He asked you.

"It's nothing! I just left it there!" You quickly took it back and he didn't question it at all of course. You hid it in a different place after that.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider needed an empty notebook for something and figured there would be one laying around somewhere. As he was looking through drawers and shelves, he found an unlabeled one and opened it to see if it was empty. But it wasn't at all.

"I want Rider to go on more dates with me. I enjoy doing things with him." He read. His was a little shocked because he didn't expect to be called out so suddenly. Noticing all the pages were decked out, he put the notebook back where it was. It was on his mind all day and he became more conscious about it. The dates after that were fun and you enjoyed them a lot.

💘 Army 💘

Army had written so many manuals that you guys needed to give away some old books to make room on the shelf for them. You both decided to do it since you both owned books. As you were putting some books in boxes, Army came across your diary. You totally forgot about it. The cover wasn't labeled, so he didn't know what it was. He opened to a random page and started reading.

"I wish Army would write a book about me. Wouldn't that be sweet?" He quickly turned red from embarrassment and snapped it shut.

"D- Do you want to keep this?" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Oh... Yeah, yeah." You replied, hoping that he didn't open the book up at all. Army acted as if he didn't read it and set it in the keep pile.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha never reads books. Does he even know how to read? Well he found a book hidden under the mattress and was about to throw it across the room, but he noticed a drawing inside of it. A badly drawn picture of him in his swimsuit. He approached you to ask what the deal with it was.

"Yo, why am I in this book?" Aloha asked, pointing at the drawing. 

"Aloha! Give that back!" You quickly got up and snatched the book back, closing it and clutching it close to you.

"Why dontcha want me to see it? You hiding something from me~?" He pinned you against the wall. 

"N- No! It's a surprise..!" You lied just so he wouldn't question it anymore.

"Oooh~! I see~" he smirked and let you go, and you ran into your room to internally scream and rehide your diary.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask needed his Pokemon guide book so he was shuffling through the bookshelf to find it. You each had your own designated shelves for your own books, but he couldn't find it in his shelf so he began looking through yours. A book with "diary" written on the spine caught his eye. What secrets could you be hiding from him? He took the book and sat down in a comfy spot to read all of it. Every last page and fanart in there, he read. You didn't find out either, even though he mentioned the pet name you often refer to him as in there.

"Your priiiiiince chaaaaaarming can't find his guide booooooook~" You still didn't catch on that he'd read it though.

💛 Prince 💛

You left early in the morning for a school emergency and Prince became lonely. He decided to dust off your bookshelf since it looked pretty dusty in some places. After several hours of taking books off the shelf, wiping them down, and putting them back he came across a notebook that he hadn't seen before. He flipped through the pages, reading a random one in the middle.

"I hope Prince doesn't notice I got the sugarless pudding this morning, it was an accident I swear! I'll just throw the box away since that's the only thing that says sugarless..." 

Puzzle pieces clicked in his head. That's why his sugar tooth has been so insatiable lately! But why would you write this in a random notebook? He looked at the first page in the book, which displayed in big red letters, "DO NOT READ!!! SECRET!!!" he flinched and quickly set the book with the rest again, hoping you'd never find out. 

A few hours later, when you got home, he broke down crying and you didn't know why.

"What's wrong..?" You asked, bringing him closer.

"I- I read your secret book! I'm so sorry! I didn't read all of it I swear!" He sobbed into your arms and you petted his back to comfort him. 

"It's okay... Just don't do it again..." You petted him some more until he stopped sobbing, then you gave him a piece of cake and he was as happy as a clam.


	29. You go thrifting

💙 Goggles 💙

"It smells like my grandma in here!" Goggles said as you both walked into the thrift store. Goggles broke your coffee table during a game of "the floor is lava" and the ones at the store were too expensive. 

"Maybe that's because all the people here are old." You replied. You held Goggle's hand and walked to the table section. 

"Wait, Y/n! Look at these!" Uh oh, he was headed towards the glassware. He picked up a puppy piggy bank and showed it to you, the impact of his hand causing the display shelf to shake.

"Be careful! Of we break anything we have to buy it!" You took the bank from him and gently set it back on the shelf.

"Pleeease can I have it? It's so cute!" He looked up at you with puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to break it by the time we get it home anyways..." 

"I promise I won't! I'll be really careful!" Goggles plead.

"Fine... But you're paying for it." You rolled your eyes and gave in. 

"Yay!" He forcefully grabbed the puppy again, shaking the shelf even more now and causing an ugly elf statue to fall off and drop to the floor. You sighed and picked it up, just a small crack and it didn't make any noise because of the carpeting... You set it back on the shelf and hoped no one would notice. The coffee table was cheap and nice by the way.

💚 Rider 💚

To save some money, Rider decided to buy some weapons at the thrift shop. Why waste money on a weapon he'll use a couple of times and store away? As he was examining some dualies, you looked around at some gear. You noticed a strange pale yellow thing at the top of the shelf and reached on your tippy toes, trying to bump it off the shelf. After several jump and bops, it fell to the ground, face up. You flinched a little; it was a fresh fish head. After the initial shock went away, you picked it up. The inside looked clean and it didn't smell bad so you put it on and snuck up to Rider. You tapped on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hm?" You stared at him with the beady eyes of the mascot head, "weirdo..." He didn't seem to recognise you, so you continued staring. He kept looking back at you paranoid-like. 

"Do you need something?!" He said, even more freaked out. You took off he hood and his annoyed expression quickly changed to an embarrassed one. "Tch..."

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha is definitely not the type to buy old things, but after a big party he hosted on a whim he didn't have much cash on him. 

"Aloha, I doubt this place will have anything trendy in it..." You said as you walked past shelves of items.

"When your famous you can make the trends yourself!" He replied. "Good point."

"Just gotta find something weird and that should do..." He browsed through a rack of clothes. "Like this!" He picked up a tie dye shirt that smelled like sweat. You plugged your nose and helped him look for a similar style of clothes on another rack. You both filled up your basket with rainbow clothes and bought it all on the cheap. The style of rainbow colored clothes spread through the media almost immediately. His whole team wore rainbows, magazines raved, stores began stocking them; but he only dealt with the style for a month, when some new trend clothes came on the market and he had the money.

💘 Army 💘

Thrift stores sold a lot of items in his style, so Army went thrifting every once in a while. Whether it was for furniture, gear, or weapons. He was scribbling something in his notebook as he looked at a rack of coats. Meanwhile you browsed on another rack, wearing a rubber anglerfish mask that you found on the rack. 

"Army, you'd look nice in this!" You showed him an orange camouflage jacket that looked similar to his original one. He blushed a little at the compliment. 

"Sure... I'll buy it." You set it in his cart, "Why're you wearing that thing? It's probably dirty." 

"I dunno, it's cute. Doesn't smell dirty to me." You continued browsing the racks. After a few minutes you found a pair of boots you thought he'd like. "These would look hot on you too!"

"There are old people here..!" He whisper yelled at you, his face a bright red. 

"Fine, fine... They'd look darling on you." You closed your eyes and made a duck face. Still blushing, Army took the boots and put them in the cart, quickly moving towards another section.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask goes to the thrift store every once in a while to look for old games. He disliked how dusty and old the place was because of his fever, but luckily he has his mask. Upon walking through the door and seeing the video games section, he ran up to it. You followed, knowing there was a wide grin under his mask.

"Y/n, a goooood condition Squidbox!" He picked it up and examined it. "Just a little duuuusty!"

"Oh my cod! So cool!" You never seen a first edition Squidbox before. He put it in the cart you were pushing and gasped as he spotted something else.

"They have games for it too!" He read off their names as he put them in the cart as well; Legend of Octopi, Squiddymon, Megasquid, the classics. You heard him whisper "this is the best day of my life..." Under his breath.

💛 Prince 💛

Being rich, Prince never had the need to buy secondhand. After hearing about how it was good for the environment to recycle, he wanted to do his part. 

"What do you wanna buy anyways?" You asked. 

"Pajamas!" He held your hand as he looked for the pajamas section, gently dragging you to it. 

"I dunno Prince, these probably won't be as comfortable as the ones at home." You explained as he looked through the clothes.

"The maids will make them soft, just like my old stuff~" he chirped, "Do you think this will fit me?" He held up a pair of pajamas with Peeps on them.

"They might be just a little big, but they'll look cute on you!" You said. He smiled and put the clothes in the cart. He found quite a few adorable pajamas that day, and sure enough they were soft and comfy after they were washed.


	30. They get lost

💙 Goggles 💙

[ HELP HELP HELP IM LOST AND SCARED!!!!!! 😭😭😭 ]

[ What? I'll come get you, are there any shops nearby? ]

[ Now isn't the time to shop!!! 😦😭💔💔 ]

[ No wait, I'm just asking so I know where to find you! ]

[ There's a water bottle on the ground... And trees...]

[ And a McDonald's... ]

[ Stay there, I'm on my way ❤ ]

You ran into your car and made your way to the nearest McDonald's and looked around. 

[ Are you inside or outside?]

[ Outside, right where you told me to stay! ]

After searching the parking lot and outdoor sitting area, you remembered there was another McDonald's a few blocks away so you left to check the one there too. Upon arrival you didn't notice many trees there. There was a park there though. 

[ Is there a park nearby you? ] 

[ You mean Chuck e cheese? ]

Then it hit you, the first McDonald's you were at was right next to Chuck e cheese... You ran back into the car and sped off to the first McDonald's. 

If I were Goggles, where would I be... Inside stuffing my face with food? Nah, he said he was outside. You began exploring in staff only areas, like behind the restaurant. Just as you passed by a dumpster, someone tackled you. Thinking someone was kidnapping you, you screamed.

"You found me!!!" Of course it was Goggles. 

"Why were you in the dumpsters?!" You gasped. Goggles reeked of trash.

"Free food!" You cringed at that response. You made him eat an entire tube of toothpaste and shower several times before you even thought of touching him again.

💚 Rider 💚

You were lounging on the couch, watching TV when your phone started ringing. You answered it, and Rider answered. He'd left for training an hour or two earlier. 

"Hey, I got myself lost... D'you think you can pick me up?" Rider said, surprisingly calm for being stranded in the forest. 

"Are you okay?! Call the police!" Your mind concluded that Rider was going to die in the woods.

"I don't need to bother nobody, just walk down the main road and call for me. When I hear you I'll scream back, got it?" 

"Fine... I'm on my way." You hung up the phone and ran to the car, making sure to grab a first aid kit and emergency charger just in case. His usual route wasn't too far away from your house. After grabbing your stuff and locking your car, you walked steadily down the off road path. If you ran you might not hear or notice him. 

"Rider?! Riiiiider?!" You yelled out, scaring the woodland animals. "Anybody seen a green squid?! Heeellooooo?!" This went on for quite a while, you almost tripped on some of the rougher terrain too. After an hour and a half of wondering, you heard Rider's voice an stopped walking.

"Rider?!" 

"I'm coming! Say it again!" 

"Riiiiider!!! Over here!!!" His green tentacles emerged from the woods, covered in dirt and sweat. The leaves and sticks crunched under his feet. 

"Finally... I'm starving." Rider brushed off some leaves from his pants and you hugged him tightly.

"I thought you'd die... Never get lost again!" You gripped him.

"Sure, sure... I'll bring a compass too..."

💗 Aloha 💗

[ Where are you?! You said you'd be home yesterday night! ]

[ I'm sorry baby! 😭💙 I drank too much and fell asleep on a bench! ]

[ You could've gotten hurt! Why didn't you call me to pick you up? ]

[ I'm just fine! I don't know what park this is though... ]

[ Fine fine... Why am I even surprised... Are there any other places nearby? ]

[ Just empty shops. Lots of cement. ]

[ You're not in that neighborhood are you... ]

[ Now that I think about it, I think I smashed boater's face into a glass window. She had her hat over her face though so she didn't die! ]

Getting information from the pink team is always nonsensical. Before they told you where he was, they described scribbling on the walls with sharpie, kicking cans, drinking, the broken window... A good 30 minutes until they told you his location. You found him right there, napping on the bench again. You literally picked him up bridal style and chucked him into the car, then onto the bed when you got home. A big lecture followed.

💘 Army 💘

You went along with Army to the library to use their free wifi and check out a couple books. He didn't go to this library often because it was so big and quite far from your apartment. As you were scrolling through Squidtube when Army called you.

"Hello?" You answered.

"I'm lost..." Army said in a quiet voice, like he didn't want to admit it.

"Huh? Is there anyone around you that you can ask for help or follow around?" You replied.

"No... I can't even hear anyone..." 

"What do the numbers on the shelf say?"

"You're not good with numbers." It was a good point, but still somewhat offended you. 

"I'll ask a librarian!" 

"No, don't tell them I'm lost! Just say you're looking for a book around 1056..." You ended the call and walked up to the front desk which was nearby.

"Can you please show me where shelf 1056 is?" You asked the lady at the counter politely. 

"Can't you see I look busy? Take a map." How rude. At least you had a map now. It took a whole 30 minutes to find him, which he spent spamming your phone. He made sure not to go there without the map ever again. 

❤ Mask ❤ 

Mask needed to stay at the hospital because his fever was getting bad. He wasn't in danger anymore luckily. He asked to go to the bathroom and the doctor showed him there, but it had been about 20 minutes since he'd left so you got worried. First you texted him, but you heard his text tone from inside the room so that was useless. Second plan was to ask a nurse.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a cyan colored squid come out of the bathroom or wander around?" You asked politely.

"Oh, I seen him come out. Is he supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah... I don't know where he went."

"Don't worry, he couldn't be too far away!" The nurse got up and walked in the direction he left the bathroom in. Another 10 minutes passed before the door opened and Mask walked in. 

"Did you get lost, babe?" You asked.

"Uhhhhh... Noooooo... I just got a snackkkk..." He laid back on his bed. The nurse came inside the room a moment after a moment and said. "I told you I'd find him! He was wandering around in the maternal ward!" She gave a smile before closing the door. Mask didn't protest. 

💛 Prince 💛

You were at the grocery store picking up some things when you received a panicked phone call from Prince.

"I'm lost! Please help me! There's too many people! I can't find my way out!" Prince sobbed. 

"It's okay Prince! Where are you? The square?" You replied calmly.

"Uh huh!" He sniffled, "It's so crowded and i can't see! I'm too short!"

"It's gonna be okay, they can't stand there forever! Everyone will leave in a while and you won't be lost!" Prince stopped sobbing and instead sniffled and wiped his face with a quiet whine.

"C- Can you please come look for me... I wanna go home..."

"I'm gonna be there as soon as I can and I'll call your name so you'll know!" Prince agreed and you hung up the phone, immediately going to the checkout and buying the groceries. You made your way to the square and there was a HUGE crowd there for some reason. There weren't any posters that indicated anything either. But just as you'd promised, you called out for Prince.

"Priiince! I'm here! Prince!?" You seen some people be pushed aside by someone much shorter than him, some of them cursing at them. They tackled you, and it was Prince's tear stained face and jacket. You brought him to get ice cream to calm him down from the panic attack and you reassured him that he wouldn't be left alone in a crowd again.


	31. They see you naked

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles were getting swimsuits for the summer since yours didn't fit anymore and Goggles lost his from last year. After picking a couple suits, you both went to the changing room. You stripped off your clothes and fiddled with the hanger that was stuck to the suit when Goggles burst in.

"Y/n, how do i look!?" He didn't even knock, just straight up walked in on you.

"Kyaa!!! Don't walk in while I'm changing dummy!" You slammed the door on his face.

"But do I look good?" 

"Yeah, you look fine in any swimsuit!" Which was a half truth and half excuse to not cause a scene. 

💚 Rider 💚

"I'm goin out for a run, be back in a while." Rider said, packing his backpack.

"I wanna come too! Lemme change out of my pajamas real quick..." You went into your room, not closing the door behind you since your dresser wasn't visible from the door. You stripped off the pajamas and dug through the drawers for your workout clothes. 

"Do y- Sorry sorry," He backed out of the door upon noticing you were nude, a blush spread across your face but he was polite about it, "Anything you want to drink?" He finished his sentence outside of the door.

"Yeah, pack an extra water bottle for me." You quickly changed, worried that he'd walk in on you again even though he knew you were changing now. Neither of you mentioned it afterwards so it wasn't scarring.

💗 Aloha 💗

You were singing bomb rush blush as you exited your nice shower. You were still singing as you dried yourself off with a towel. The door was cracked open for some reason, you must've not pushed it closed all the way. Aloha must've took this as the initiative that you didn't need privacy, so he burst in on the chorus, causing you to shriek and cover yourself.

"What the heck?! Get out!" You pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. 

"Aw c'mon, I only got a little peek!" Aloha replied.

"Pervert pervert pervert!!!" 

💘 Army 💘

You were making breakfast for you and Army because he seemed stressed lately. You accidentally spilled hot coffee on your shirt, which was luckily brown anyways, so you stripped off the steaming hot shirt while hissing and began digging through a nearby basket of laundry that hadn't been put away yet. This was in the middle of the living room, so it was your fault when Army walked in on you.

"Whats that sm- sorry, sorry!" Army said, his face turning a bright red as he covered his face. 

"I should be sorry! Just a sec... I spilled on my shirt..." You grabbed a random shirt and pulled it on. "Okay, you can look now. I made you breakfast!"

"Oh really? Thank you..." His face remained red throughout all of breakfast and until he left with his team for training. One of the most embarrassing moments in your life.

❤ Mask ❤

You and Mask were going to an anime convention in homemade cosplays! You were having trouble putting on your dress so you figured Mask wouldn't mind seeing you partially naked, he was your boyfriend after all.

"Mask, can you help me?!" You called. Mask arrived to your aide, half way in his magical kitty cosplay. His face turned red as he seen your bare back and bra.

"Wh- What do I dooo?" He asked. 

"Lace up my corset please!" You let go of the corset, thinking he'd grabbed the laces. He didn't. The corset slipped to the floor and you were only covered by your bra. You only responded with "oops..." And picked the outfit back up. Your face turned only half as red as Mask's. He silently tied up the laces.

"Thankies!" You said. He replied with a "Welcomeeee..." As he walked off. He was either busy with his cosplay or extremely embarrassed, likely the second point.

💛 Prince 💛

You were taking a nice shower, thinking about your life and loving boyfriend. After a bit of daydreaming about snuggling with Prince, you noticed there weren't any towels in the room. The floors weren't carpet so you knew your clumsy butt would slip, so you decided to call for Prince to grab you some towels. 

"Prince?! Can you grab me some towels please?!" You heard his footsteps trotting to the door.

"B- But you're naked?" He replied, concerned that you'd be embarrassed. 

"It's okay, just cover your eyes?" You pulled back the shower stall door thing, which was covered in steam that censored most of your body. 

"Okay..." He clumsily entered the room with the towels in hand. He peeked between his fingers to make sure he wasn't gonna trip on anything, noticing your undies on the floor and turning red. Then of course he accidentally looked up and seen your naked silhouette in the glass and turned redder. 

"Thanks!" You smiled and he ran off. He confessed to peeking at you accidentally with tears in his eyes, you forgave him on the spot.


	32. They commit a crime

💙 Goggles 💙

"Y/n, can I have this please please please?" Goggles asked, holding a Judd plush to his chest.

"We don't have any money, Goggles. Put it back." You sighed. Without even checking to see if anyone was looking, he shoved the plush into his jacket. You figured making a scene would escalate things too far, so you just let him do it. 

💚 Rider 💚

"Give me back my jacket you asshole!" Rider chased after Goggles, who'd snatched his leather jacket from him.

"Haha! No way!" You watched all of this go down. Rider stopped running for a moment, grabbed his Dynamo roller, and charged at him. Goggles was hit so hard he fell unconscious, and only after Rider had taken his coat back and put it on did he realize he'd just assaulted him. 

"Crap..." Rider muttered, "Maybe he's stupid enough to not call the cops on me..." 

"You didn't have to hit him that hard Rider..." You said. 

"Whatever, his fault. Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Sure enough, no authorities we're called. 

💗 Aloha 💗

"Aloha, what're you doing to the sidewalk?!" You confronted a Aloha, squatting down on the ground with a can of pink paint. He'd sprayed it on the sidewalk.

"Drawing! Like a gangster!" He smiled at you like he hadn't just vandalized some cement.

"You're gonna get I trouble if people see that!" It messily said 'PINK TEAM ROCKS'. 

"It washes off, see?" He poured some o his water from a water bottle on the paint, only for it to make a puddle. She tried stomping on it to scrub it off, but that's just not how spray paint works. 

"Give me that..." You looked around and made sure nobody could see, shook the paint can, and crossed out the words. Then you both ran away, never to receive consequences for the action.

💘 Army 💘

You were chilling with Army and his team as they discussed their manual. Army had written a new section I his manual describing curry, which raised the attention of Forge.

"Army sir, isn't this copied word for word from the Wikipedia page?" She asked. Army's face turned flustered. 

"No, of course not!" Army quickly rebutted. 

"Yknow you could go to jail if it is a Wikipedia article, right?" Sailor Blue said.

"Whatever, I'll revise it tonight... Let's move on." Later on, after everyone had left, he confessed he plagiarized because of his misunderstanding of food.

❤ Mask ❤

Mask really wanted a new game that comes out tomorrow, but he'd spent all his money on other games that released this month. You and him were at a table together while he was on break from training with the S4.

"I don't have any money either. You'll just have to wait until you get the money..." You said, trying to comfort him.

"... Fuck thaaaat! I need to get revenge anywaaaaays..." Mask got out of his chair and walked over to tla sleeping Aloha. Gently, he snatched his wallet from his shirt pocket and dug out a handful of cash before placing it right where it was before. Aloha didn't even wince. 

"C'mon, we don't wanna be around when he wakes uuuuuup~ huhuhu~" He held your hand and took you to do a match or two of turf war so your allibi would be fine.

💛 Prince 💛

You were walking together to get ice cream on a relatively hot day. You both were craving something sweet and the shop wasn't too far. You were kiddie corner from the shop. To be lazy, you looked both ways and jaywalked! Not a big deal right? To goody two shoes Prince it was.

"Y/n! You can't do that! That's illegal!" Before he finished his sentence you were at the other side of the road. He crossed the safe way. 

"Good thing there aren't any police around~" You teased. 

"Don't do it again! You might hurt yourself!" He hugged you tightly and you vowed never to jaywalk ever again.


	33. They save you

// I'm kinda combining two requests I got; 'When save you' and 'When they have a dream about you' because the second one was a bit too vague for me- thx for both requests tho! 💕

💙 Goggles 💙

You and Goggles were having a picnic in the park. All seemed normal, especially for a dream. You were eating pickled plums and telling each other jokes.

"What do you call a train carrying bubble gum?" Goggles asked, he popped more pickled plums into his mouth with his usual dumb smile.

"What?" You said with a half full mouth. 

"A chew chew train!" You chuckled but something didn't look right. You seemed to be choking! Goggles panicked for a moment then pounced to your aid, giving you the heimlich maneuver and saved you! The pickled plum that clogged your airway flew out and into the grass somewhere. 

"Y/n?! Y/n!!!" Goggles called your name as you came to your senses.

"That was a dumb joke..." 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hwah!" Goggles awoke from the dream suddenly. He must've fallen out of bed too because he was on the floor while you were groggily wiping your eyes sitting on the bed. 

"Morning... Goggles..." You yawned and turned off the alarm.

"Y/n! I had a dream about you!" Goggles said excitedly, "You choked on a pickled plum and I saved you!"

"Oh wow, thanks?" You replied. You don't even eat pickled plums...

💚 Rider 💚

Rider always wanted to hike up a mountain. He hasn't done it yet but he's had dreams about it before, like the one he's having right now. 

"Waaaait! For meeeee!" You called from behind him, lugging around your giant backpack. Rider stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat from his face while looking at the view. You'd climbed a good ways up the mountain, a dangerous height to fall from. You caught up to him and looked at the scenery. Suddenly the ground under you didn't feel as stable as it was moments before. The rocks crumbed under you and you could only make a sudden yelp as you began to fall. Meanwhile Rider had noticed you were falling quick enough to grab your hands and brace to save you. While the rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain for miles, you were hanging from Rider's grasp. 

"Y/n..." He was half kneeled and pulling you up. Once you were able to crawl the rest of the way up he let out a sigh of relief and you began to cry in his arms because you were scared. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Rider groaned and slapped his alarm clock off. He sat up and sat for a mental until his conscience was fully there and then got up to wake you up. He decided not to tell you about the dream...

💘 Army 💘

Army was helping you find a book in a gigantic library. The shelves seemed to be miles tall. While he scoured the ground level books, you were on top of a ladder looking at the higher up shelves. Army noticed the ladder was creaking and bending, and there were a couple screws on the ground.

"Y/n, get down..!" He said. You looked down at him.

"Why?" The ladder suddenly gave way and you began to fall. Army was quick enough to catch you before your skull could crack open on a coffee table nearby. 

"No more ladders ever!"

Bebebeep! Bebebeep!

Army woke up and tried to absorb what had happened in his dream. 

"Something the matter?" You asked, already awake.

"No..." Army sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Just don't use a ladder without me..." 

"Alright I guess." You brushed it off as a nightmare.

💗 Aloha 💗

He was at the wildest party ever; tables upon tables of food, a gigantic pool, tons of popular people, and amazing music. He was dancing near the pool with his team and a drink in his hand. You crossed hi mind and he thought you could dance together, so he started looking for you. Last time you talked you were swimming. After scanning the pool he seen you stuck upside down and struggling, the sight terrified him. He roughly set his drink down on a nearby table, threw off his already unbuttoned shirt and dived into the pool. By the time he swam to you you were floating to the bottom while unconscious. He grabbed you and slung your body over his shoulder and dragged you to the edge off the pool, laying you down on the wet stone path and trying to revive you. Nobody else seemed to notice what was happening for some reason. After a while of pumping your chest you began coughing and spitting up water.

"Can you hear me Y/n?! Please be okay... Y/n..!" He kept repeating your name and pumping your chest.

"Alo... Aloha?" You said weakly with half lidded eyes. You wiped the water from your face. 

"Wake up lazy bones! You're gonna be late!"

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Aloha rolled to his other side, not even opening his eyes. You sighed.

"You don't have five minutes! C'mon!!!" You grabbed his arm and tried to yank him out of bed.

"Fine... Fine...." He slowly sat up and wiped his eyes, "You were nicer in my dream..."

"I just don't want you to miss training today." You tossed some clean clothes his way and looked for some clothes for yourself.

"Good thing you didn't actually die." You cringed at him and left for him to change.

❤ Mask ❤

A turf war had started on Port Mackerel. Mask and you were on the same team and stayed near each other for most of the match. The field was inked 3/4ths of the way in cyan, signalling that he was winning. As mask was inking an area to the side, he noticed a dumb jellyfish was handling a crane foolishly. He picked up a crate and swung the crane arm too fast. Mask knew the crate was going to fall and dropped his roller, running up to you and pushing you to the side. He pulled you to an area he thought was safe and covered you with himself. A few feet away the crate fell onto the inky concrete loudly. He heard you crying underneath him.

"Mask? Maaaaask?"

"Nnngh..." He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, seeing your face just fine and normal.

"Did you have a dream about me? You were saying my name in your sleep!" You smiled down at him.

"Yeah..." He rolled over, "Don't wake me up next tiiiiiiiime..." He fell back asleep only slightly irritated.

💛 Prince 💛

The chime of the ice cream truck echoed through the town. Prince was chasing the truck with you. You both struggled to breathe as you ran behind it. They didn't stop driving until you made it to their window. You both placed your order while trying to breathe. 

"Can I have a vanilla ice cream cone?" Prince asked. He liked the classics. 

"I'll have (favorite ice cream)..." You were hunched over and leaning on your knees in exhaustion. The inkling gave Prince the ice cream and he payed, then as they drove off he gave you your ice cream. You began to chat about the inconvenience as you walked home. As you both were crossing the street, a car turned a corner a ways down and sped towards you both. Prince was further back than you and grabbed your shirt, yanking you backwards and saving you from the car. They didn't even stop either. You fell on the concrete and Prince began to cry. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Prince woke up with tears in his eyes. Even though the dream wasn't real, it still scared him. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" You asked, hugging him.

"Y- You almost died..." 

"Well good thing it's not real... Your brain was just being mean." He wiped the tears from his eyes upon being reassured.


	34. Your wedding

💙 Goggles 💙

You both only cared about one thing in your wedding; the cake. You wanted all the cake you could have. The bakery took several days to make your cake, which was double the size of Goggles. 

The rest of the wedding didn't matter much to you both. A standard church ceremony and a party room. You both debated on even having other food but decided in favor of some. The decorations were straight up from the dollar store. Goggles rented his tux and you payed a respectable chunk of cash for your dress because it was pretty. 

Goggles was sobbing the entire time throughout the ceremony. Specs officiated it and Goggles had invited everyone he knew to the wedding. Not all of them showed up of course so it was only a little crowded. 

During the party you both rushed through the flower toss and straight to the cake. Even though you both were stuffing yourselves to the brim, only half of the cake was eaten. The rest of the party was the usual dancing. You didn't even bother to plan a honeymoon.

💚 Rider 💚

Rider likes the outdoors and therefore wanted an outdoor wedding. He didn't want to cheap out on the occasion but didn't want to spend an outrageous amount either. He let you pick whatever dress you wanted under $2,000 while he rented his tux. The ceremony was held in a forest area specifically for weddings. A nature path led up to a clearing where the ceremony would be. You didn't have to decorate it that much because the scenery was so pretty. 

After the ceremony everyone travelled down a second path to another clearing where the party would be. The food was standard, not too cheap it expensive. You accidentally threw the flowers into a nearby pond so nobody else would be getting married soon I guess. The rest of the party consisted of chatting and some dancing until you were dismissed to your honeymoon.

💗 Aloha 💗

Aloha wanted a huge and expensive wedding. You tried to convince him that you didn't need a large party but he only met you halfway. 

You convinced him that there wasn't a difference between a rented tux and the super expensive one he wanted to buy, so he let that one go. You picked out an inexpensive dress to match.

The venue was his choice; a gigantic pool with an aisle down the middle and seating around it. There were pink, white and blue flowers decorating the area. You made him decide to buy fake ones instead of real ones because they wouldn't die during the party. Diver officiated the ceremony and everyone including Aloha was sobbing. 

The party afterwards had all your favorite foods instead of super expensive stuff. Diver DJed as well. It lasted for several hours after the ceremony and you, unlike Aloha, were pooped. You fell asleep on a beach chair partway through. Aloha woke you up for everyone to dismiss you to your honeymoon by throwing flower petals.

💘 Army 💘

Since Army comes from a rich background your wedding was higher end. You were allowed any dress you wanted and Army had a expensive custom tailored tux. The venue was a castle with a church in it and a large ballroom with a giant window on the ceiling and extravagant details on it. You could tell Army was trying not to cry during the ceremony. 

The party was classy. The music was slow and everyone ate high end food and talked to each other. It only lasted two hours before everyone dismissed you to your honeymoon with white rose petals showering you both.

❤ Mask ❤

Neither of you really cared where you tied the knot as long as it wasn't outdoors. Hell, you both could've just handed in your wedding papers and that's it. But everyone else on cyan team wanted a ceremony, so you entrusted them with planning it. 

The venue was just a large room with white tiles and grey walls. They'd all decorated it with fake flowers and streamers in cyan and white. There weren't too many guests either. Mask rented and wore a tux while you had a $30 white dress. The ceremony wen as normal with Designer Headphones officiating it. Moon tried to get Mask to take his mask off for it but he refused and caused a scene. 

After the ceremony the guests all went to a nearby restaurant and ate a ton. Meanwhile the ceremony room was being adjusted for a party room. Everyone was stuffed from the food and you barely did your first dance before collapsing on a chair and watching the others dance. 

💛 Prince 💛

Being a rich kid, your wedding was extravagant. You were allowed to pick ANY dress you wanted, no matter the cost or difficulty in getting it. You decided on a large, but not too large white princess dress with diamonds on it. The $10,000 spent on it was nothing in their bank account. Prince on the other hand wore a top of the line white tuxedo.

The venue was a castle of course. You decorated it in yellow, white and red. Lots of flowers, not even the fake kind. The ceremony was in the church section of the castle and then the guests would move into a ballroom for the party. Emperor wiped his eye with a tissue once during the ceremony, while Eging bawled his eyes out. 

For the party, Eging was the DJ and played upbeat music despite Emperor's wishes for the music to be classy. The food served was all the best and most expensive as well as the drinks. Npacer took pictures of you both messing around. After the night was over, all the guests cheered as you both left for your extravagant honeymoon.


End file.
